Tournament
by mrtysh
Summary: This is what happens during a tournament at the mansion... on and off the stage. Pairings are: RoyxPeach, ZeldaxLink, SamusxMarth CH. 7 UP!
1. Preparation: There's Always Tomorrow

**OVERALL DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or places being used in this ENTIRE story. No need for suing. **

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of major development Tournament!!!!!!!! It will have adventure, humor, suspense, and ROMANCE!! Characters I will focus on: Link, Roy, Marth, Zelda, Samus, Peach. **

**(If you have questions on why I chose these characters, leave it in a review. All reviews will receive a reply!)**

**I don't know what else to tell you, so please enjoy the first chapter and alert me of any serious mistakes. Here we go:**

**

* * *

****Tournament**

_by mrtysh_

_Chapter 1: Preparation: There's always tomorrow_

* * *

"Come on, Samus, we've been training all day! Dinner's in one hour, and I smell like filth! Let's go back up to the room and shower, please?" Zelda complained to her best friend and ruthless bounty hunter Samus Aran. They _had_ indeed been training all day, what with the tournament coming up the next day.

"Okay, fine. I guess a quick shower would be nice... This sweat really sucks. Let's go," Samus, in her Zero Suit, turned in the opposite direction and ran out of the small excuse for a training room.

"Well, hey wait for me!" Zelda cried, chasing after her to their group-shared room to freshen up.

-

Princess Peach sat quietly in her spot in the dining hall, awaiting the arrival of her best friends Samus, Zelda, Link, Marth, and...

Roy.

She knew he thought of nothing more than friendship when Peach's name was mentioned. At least that was what she thought. What she wanted was entirely different. So different she felt she could only tell Samus and Zelda about it.

She was absolutely, extremely, madly in love with that handsome, flaming red-haired swordsman. His features, of course, were amazingly delightful, but that wasn't even the half of it. He could make her laugh effortlessly with his great sense of humor. His battle skills were spectacular; he was one of the best fighters in the mansion. He was always so kind and courteous to anyone.

Peach had loved Roy right after she got to know him well. The task wasn't too difficult, Roy was a very social person. She perceived him to be little less than perfect.

That was exactly the problem! Perfection just didn't mix well with a flawed, careless princess. Peach knew and admitted that she wasn't very skillful; her technique lacking power and purpose. She was too dainty for him; he deserved someone like... Samus. Or even Zelda....

Peach succumbed to the thoughts that raged a battle in her mind as she saw Roy and Link heading her way for dinner time.

-

"How do I look, Samus?" Zelda inquired, scrutinizing her appearance carefully.

"Zelda, you always look amazing. If _he_ or anyone else can't see that, then they are a bunch of dumb-shits," Samus stated bluntly. That was her personality; Samus had always been and would continue to be very up front about her thoughts.

With a small chuckle, Zelda replied, "Thanks, Samus. I _do_ like this dress..." She was wearing a deep blue hued dress adorning the Hyrule symbol on the front and her shiny tiara perched atop her head; light chestnut hair braided down to the small of her back. Her sparkling eyes were gleaming with mixed, unreadable emotions.

After all, if _he_ wasn't as much in love with her as she was with him, life would go on. Samus had already reasoned with her that he would be foolish not to be completely smitten already. He was just hiding it, showing his emotionally strong side, which Zelda liked enough. But one never knew for sure...

"Come on Zelda, we don't want to be late for dinner. Everyone is probably waiting for us anyway!" Samus stood at the door, sporting her memorable light-blue Zero Suit.

"All right, let's go, then..." Zelda glanced at herself once more, smiling. She always hoped for the best, after all.

-

Marth wiped the last tear from his blotchy cheeks. He knew he shouldn't think about her after all this time, but it still hurt. She had meant so much to him...

Elice was his sister, the most beautiful, kind, and caring sister he could wish for. She had always been there for him ever since he was a young child and continually as they grew up. Sure they had their fair share of squabbles, but they had a really close relationship.

If only she wasn't gone from his life... forever.

She had died about three years ago; the causes unknown, which hurt even worse. Even though it had been so long, Marth couldn't ignore the fact that she was gone. He wouldn't know what to do without the tiara she had given him before he left for the Smash mansion.

Reluctantly, he stood from his navy blue bed in his room, sniffling once more. He headed out the door to dinner, which was rapidly approaching.

He admitted it, it was time to move and and become emotionally strong again. That's one reason why he remained at the mansion after her death.

The other was because of the amazing friends he had made. Link, Roy, Zelda, Peach and...

Samus...?

For some odd reason, when he thought her name, his heart seemed to flutter excitedly. She was one of his best friends, there was nothing _there_. Was there?

-

"Hi, Link, Roy!" Peach greeted cheerily, covering up her hidden depression. "How did training go today?"

"Hi, Peach! I think everything was fine, I'm ready for that tournament tomorrow!" Link replied happily, glancing to Roy.

"Fine, I guess..." he muttered unenthusiastically, plopping down into the chair in front of Peach.

"What's up with you?" Link asked, gently sitting in the chair beside his irate companion.

"It's nothing, Link. We'll talk later," Roy snapped gruffly.

"Okay...So how did your training go, Peach?" Link let Roy stew on his thoughts.

"Oh, me?... Fine. I'm hoping I'll do okay in the Tournament. I know you guys will be great!" Peach smiled encouragingly.

"Peach, you'll be great, don't underestimate your skill. We'll all be cheering for you; right, Roy?" Link was so supportive. He glared at Roy to put in his two cents as well.

"Mmmnnhhh..." was what Peach heard from him. She truly worried about him, he was never like this! Maybe Link would tell her what was wrong with him...

As that was said, Samus and Zelda approached the group. Zelda sat beside Peach in front of Link, and Samus sat beside Zelda.

"What did we miss?" Samus inquired.

"Nothing, really. Just Roy being an ass," Link glared at his friend once more. He didn't even know what the problem was, unless it was because of... no it couldn't have been! That never bothered him this much.

Roy remained silent on the matter.

"Oh, forget it. Hey, have you guys seen Marth at all? We haven't seen him all day," Link wondered.

"The last time I saw him was a few hours ago when we were training together... he said he was going to his room for something, and left before I could think twice about it," Zelda shrugged, and Samus nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Well, then he'll probably be here soon. It's almost time to eat anyway," Link thought Marth had always arrived much earlier than everyone else. He hoped nothing was wrong...

As they silenced, they looked down the table to see who else was there. They could see Pikachu, a giggling Kirby, Fox, Falco, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, an irate Ganondorf, and Sonic. Everyone else had yet to arrive.

"Hey, everybody... What are we staring at?" Marth approached the group, sitting beside Link.

"Nothing, in particular," Samus said. "Where were you?"

"Oh I was just in my room upstairs. I failed to notice the time, so I got here a little late. Sorry about that," he replied, looking down; away from questioning gazes. He didn't want to tear up again, not in front of them...

"It's okay, Marth. But could you see about knocking some sense into Roy? He's acting like a total jackass right now..." Link glared at Roy again, becoming frustrated with him.

Hearing a grunt from Roy, Marth suggested, "Why don't we switch places; I'll talk to him." Link eagerly complied.

Samus, Zelda, and Peach didn't know what to think as Marth whispered a few things to Roy, and Link sat in Marth's seat. Men...

At least the meals were being served so everyone could just relax and maybe the hostility would lighten up a bit. They were served pot roast with carrots, potatoes, and celery, and iced tea to drink.

As the group ate and socialized, everything became normal again; everybody was laughing and talking together. Soon, they finished, and went their separate ways to their rooms; except for Peach, who was going to visit with Samus and Zelda in their room until later that evening.

-

"So, Roy, what did Marth say that made you snap out of that mood?" Link inquired when they made it back up to their room and said goodbye to Marth.

"Oh, that... I guess I never told you before. See, lately when I'm around Peach, I... I'm in love with Peach, Link," Roy whispered the last so faintly that Link had to strain even his own Hylian ears to hear it.

"Why did you never tell me that? That's a good thing, Roy. You can trust Marth, but not me?" Link acted hurt.

"No, I just never did, I can't believe Marth didn't tell you. So... sorry if I caused any problems for you. I'm such a dork, I can't even tell a girl-" he began.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem sometimes with _her_. I end up feeling like a complete idiot a lot of the time. But in the end, it's all right, because we can always find something that's enlightening," Link said.

"All right, I get it, you don't have to be a fortune cookie anymore!" Roy smiled good-naturedly. "Well, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll go to bed early. Night, Link!" he stripped off his tunic and removed his heavy-weighted attire.

"Night, Roy..." Link switched off the light, removing his own clothing. _Boy, Peach would love to be __here right now... _Link smirked in the semi-darkness, eyelids becoming heavier by the second. _I would love to be with _her_..._

_Why don't we just call _her_ by her name anyway? _Roy wondered, but sleep took him on a trip before he could finish the thought.

-

Marth lay under the pale blue sheets on his soft, warm bed; clutching the pillow, fighting off the threatening tears. He couldn't stop thinking about his dearest sister...

He thought of what she would have told him in a time like this:

"_Marth, I know it hurts; it hurts me too. It's okay to show how you feel. I'm here for you, cry on my shoulder for a little bit. Express your emotions..."_

Marth did what she said. He cried; let the tears flow freely.

Eventually, the tears subsided, and he slept, though lightly.

-

Peach, Samus, and Zelda were in Zelda and Samus's room sitting cross-legged on the floor in their pajamas, having somewhat of a 'sleepover,' except Peach would be leaving soon.

"So, how about we play some classic Truth or Dare? I know it's lame, but it's a great way for us to talk," Peach asked giddily.

"Sounds like fun! Who goes first?" Zelda was unusually enthusiastic about the childish game.

Samus groaned in exasperation. When she was involved in 'activities' like these, it usually ended in a big secret being revealed to Peach and Zelda. Not that she didn't trust them, she trusted them with her life. But certain things a woman such as herself liked to keep hidden away in her massive brain...

"I'll go first!" Peach decided. "Okay, Zelda, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, Truth," Zelda replied.

"Okay, have you ever cursed at someone?" Peach knew it was a dumb question, but she was smart; that's how you start the game. Then you get down to the core of the exercise...

"Hell, yes!" Zelda giggled at her own response, even Samus joined in. "So, Samus... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Samus answered, feeling bold for once. This way she didn't have to tell them anything...

"I dare you to... do twenty push-ups?" Zelda shrugged and shook her head, unable to think of anything better. Yet...

"Oh, come on!" Samus boasted, assuming the position and fulfilling the dare with overwhelming ease. She truly was in good shape.

"Well, that was no challenge..." she sat cross-legged once more and eyed Peach; thinking of a real question or dare. "Peach, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she whispered, her cheeks turning slightly pink as if she suspected a more personal question. Samus was smart about stuff like that.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Samus smirked mischievously, though this would be giving away nothing specific. She already knew a lot of specifics about Peach...

"When I was... s-sixteen," she muttered, this being a little older than normal first-kiss occurrences.

"That's not that bad. I didn't have my first kiss until I was eighteen!" Zelda blurted out, regretting it when she saw the looks on their faces. She did _not_ have to say that.

"Oh," Samus smirked again. _This will be interesting..._

"Okay, Samus. Truth or Dare?" Peach turned back to the current task.

"Truth," she would have to say it sometime or other.

"Okay..." Peach pondered this deeply, scheming up a way to avenge that little embarrassment. "How about you share with the two of us who you are _interested _in?"

Samus felt her cheeks turn cherry red. She didn't like the way Peach used so much emphasis on the word_ interested_. Usually, that wasn't a good thing.

She actually had to think about this... Was there anyone here she was interested in?

"Oh, Peach, you'd better go before Master Hand calls 'curfew!' I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Zelda glanced at the digital clock eating a hole in Samus's side, causing more anxiety. Saved by Zelda.

"Oh, gosh, you're right... We _will _continue this tomorrow night! See you ladies for the tournament! Good night!" Peach stood and left, eyeing Samus suspiciously, expecting an answer soon.

"Whew," Samus muttered when Peach was well out of earshot. "I need to get some sleep, Zel. Good night..." In one fluid motion; she stood and fell onto the bed clept as her own.

"Good night, Samus..." Zelda got up and lay in her own bed. She pondered Peach's question. It was true, Samus had never informed them of any _interests_. Great, now she wanted to know too...

_Oh, well, _she thought. _There's always tomorrow._ Moments later, her calm, rhythmic breath could be heard; the sound of slumber.

This left Samus seriously thinking; clutching the covers protectively. _I _do _love someone... I just haven't found them yet..._ And sleep took her with it as well.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh, it could be better, but this is only the beginning!!! I can't believe I wrote so much in three days! (I know, it's not that much. But this was only half of a day, so the other chapters should be longer!)  
**

**Well, I hope I have some readers! And I would love it if those pre-supposed readers would review, also. Remember, first chapter. Will have fourteen more of these! (MAYBE)  
**

**R&R!!!**

_love mrtysh_

**EDIT 9/1/09: (Yes it's only the second day of the story's time on site, but I _had _to put Peach's name up at the top, I can't believe I forgot it! Also fixed a couple of minor mistakes. Also, sorry for the lame cliffhangers; it's obvious who _he _and _she_ are... And poor, poor Marth... I actually cried when I wrote that. Such a sap... Well, please leave a review! Bye for now!)**

**EDIT 10/14/09: Okay, it's been awhile, and I have gotten so much encouragement... All I did was fix one mistake in the chapter and add my overall disclaimer. It counts for the whole deal. Well, keep reading, everybody!!  
**


	2. Day One: All Set

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!! =D The few who are reading this should be very happy. I would like to thank the reviewers:**

_TaylorAndEllie_

_WhiteFire56_

**Hope you like it! Oh, just a heads up: LOTS of drama in this chapter. Enjoy! =D**

_Chapter 2: Day One: All Set_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Marth sat up slowly, wishing not to be dizzy upon awakening. He stretched his strong, stiff limbs and yawned, standing from the small bed.

Thankfully, he had slept fairly well; unable to remember a dream of any sort. This was a relief, though now he had the whole battle-filled day to live through...

Sighing absentmindedly, he walked to the large chest of drawers containing his clothing; light blue tunic, deep navy pants, armor, cape, and gloves. His boots were sitting to the left-most side of the chest; neatly polished. The Sword of Light, Falchion, rested in its protective sheath in the top drawer. The sentimental tiara always sat on his bedside table during the night; for losing it would prove it difficult for him to remain sane.

He dressed quickly, but effectively; the cloth not earning a single crease or wrinkle. After gently smoothing out his peculiarly blue hair, he carefully placed the small tiara atop his head.

All set.

-

Samus took one last glance in the mirror, smoothing her hair. She was wearing her Zero Suit, but after a quick breakfast she would put on her heavy armor for battle. She didn't like wearing the suit for day-to-day occurrences, but she felt it necessary for battle.

Looking back over her shoulder into the quiet bedroom, she noticed Zelda had yet to awaken. Samus didn't want to wake her; it being merely six-thirty in the morning. The Hylian's quiet, rhythmic breath could barely be heard. Samus sighed once again, and left the room just as silently.

-

Gracefully gliding down the stairs to the kitchen, Samus was startled to find someone else seated at the small table, an empty coffee mug in front of them.

"Marth?" Samus questioned incredulously. "G-good morning," she stuttered, realizing her bewildered expression.

"Good morning Samus. You're awake early as well. May I be so bold as to inquire of this?" Marth chuckled slightly, smiling warmly.

"I was ready to start the day," she said, trying to return the smile, but to no avail. Apparently, her facial muscles weren't quite working yet, so it seemed like more of a grimace.

"Myself as well. I suppose it will be awhile before battles begin, so I must do something before Master Hand _speeches _us to death," Marth's grin broadened, making Samus uneasy.

_What is with him today? He's always so gloomy and depressed... I like it, though! _Before she could hesitate, Samus found herself sitting directly in front of Marth, searching her brain for something to say.

"Umm, yeah," she laughed nervously. _Idiot, what the hell is wrong with you? It's Marth! Just Marth, your best friend... right? _Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry.

Noticing her obvious distress, Marth hastily changed the topic. "So, are you ready for the battles?"

"I suppose so. All the training I've done will pay off, I think. I'm really hoping all of us will win our battles and advance into the tournament. I hope poor Link doesn't have to fight Ganondorf again! How terribly ironic," Samus chuckled at the thought.

"That was rather unfortunate," Marth agreed. Changing the topic yet again, he said, "Speaking of Link, I hear that he and Zelda will be going back to Hyrule for a visit this weekend."

"Really? Zelda never told me!" Samus was astonished at the surprising news. Surely Link wouldn't gather up enough courage to ask her...

"You didn't know about that? Link said it was a surprise for Zelda, since they hadn't been back in a while and she has been saying how much she wants to visit. He's going to tell her tomorrow, if I'm correct. I think it'll be great for them to get away from the hectic mansion," Marth informed her, smiling ever so brightly.

"Wow... I can't believe Link would go to all the trouble to do that! Well, I suppose he wishes to see his home as well. Maybe the two of us could do something together this weekend," instantly, her hand flew to her mouth. _Shit! You weren't supposed to say that, idiot! _She scolded herself indignantly.

"Really? I don't see why not. That sounds like fun! We'll be ready to relax by the time this week ends," Marth smirked. _Wow, how lame is that? I'm such an idiot. I still can't believe how easily we're communicating... It's unusual for Samus, especially since I'm _not _Zelda or Peach._

"... Am I interrupting something here?" an uncertain new voice asked.

Samus turned to see a puzzled Link staring at the confused pair. She then turned back to Marth, realizing they were less than a foot apart from each other.

Flying out of the chair she was in, Samus blushed furiously and averted her gaze from that of the two swordsmen, saying, "Bye, Marth!" and leaving before the matter could be discussed again.

-

"Shit, you idiot!" Samus cursed when she was out of earshot of the two men. She would be talking to Link later, definitely.

Things were going so well, Marth had really relaxed today. Samus was so surprised at him, and at herself. How close was it that they had gotten? What was she thinking? Was she really developing _feelings _for Marth?

Before a war could rage in her mind, someone else came into the picture. Roy trekked down the short hallway, stopping in front of her.

"What's all the cussing about, Samus?" Roy smirked, earning a light punch.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Roy," Samus tried to shove her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Samus, don't lie to me. Let's talk. Come on, we're... friends? Close acquaintances? Either way, you can tell me anything," he reassured her, chuckling.

"I'm such an idiot, Roy," Samus leaned back against the wall. "I can't even talk to Marth anymore without stuttering or blushing or freezing up. And _someone's_ untimely interruption doesn't really help! I'm getting a soft spot, god damn it," Samus gripped her shoulders with her hands; close to punching something.

"Ohhh, I see where this is going..." Roy smirked again, waggling his eyebrows, hinting the obvious. "Our little Sammie's fallen in lo-"

"Don't you dare, Roy!" Samus clenched one hand into a fist, threatening to knock some sense into him.

"Okay, okay! But you know it's true, Samus. Don't deny it!" He smirked once again, this time having to duck a punch.

"Thanks for the _help, _Roy..." Samus whispered, going up the next flight of stairs to her room. Maybe, just maybe, he was actually right...

-

"Explain, yourself, would you?" Link requested with a hint of a laugh in his cheerful voice.

"Link, for the last time, we were just talking! Nothing happened, Samus and I are... _friends_," Marth exclaimed, for the third time to a stubborn swordsmen who had his heart set on the fact that Marth was falling in love with the bounty hunter.

Marth wasn't sure if Link was right or not. Maybe he _was_ right, that Marth was developing feelings for her. But... they were friends, and _feelings_ might ruin that.

"All right, I'll drop it... for now!" Link grinned mischievously and walked away, leaving Marth to simmer over his thoughts.

"BASTARD!" Marth called jokingly after Link. Reluctantly, he stood and stretched his limbs. _I think this is going to be one of those days..._

-

Samus closed the door to the room, only to find Zelda fixing her hair into a braid. "Hey, Samus! Where were you?" Zelda greeted her warmly.

"Huh? Oh... I was down in the kitchen... with Marth," Samus didn't know what Zelda would think of this, but she thought it best to inform her before Link did.

"Really? Did you guys get to talk?" Zelda questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... we talked. It was so unusual, though. He was so relaxed and happy..." Samus said, slipping into a dazed state, just thinking. _I think I'm really in love with him... What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be ruthless and emotionless! But I can't help it, I'm sure that I'm in love with Marth. Why else would I say something like that, and stutter every time I try to talk?!_

"That's... great! I'm really happy for you, Samus. Maybe today will be a good day for everyone!" Zelda said cheerfully, smiling.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to go down there without my armor, and it's almost eight, we'd better get to the auditorium so we can hear Master Hand's speech," Samus headed back toward the door, shortly followed by Zelda.

-

"Hey, guys! We were wondering when you'd get here!" Link called to Samus and Zelda, who had just walked into the auditorium. Link, Roy, and Marth were sitting together, and a few others were sitting on the other side, including Fox, Falco, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Pikachu, and Lucario.

"Hi, Link..." Zelda greeted, smiling. Do you know where Peach is?" It was true, Peach wasn't in the large room. "Samus and I haven't seen her all day..."

"The last time I saw Peach was this morning when she walked down to the... music room I think. It was probably at about seven, so I imagine she'll be here soon enough," Roy informed them.

"Oh, thanks Roy! We'll save her a seat, I guess. Come on, Samus!" Zelda beckoned her, but Samus had some business to take care of...

"Hold on just a minute Zelda. Link, can we talk?" Samus shot a death glare at Link, who hesitantly stood and followed Samus out of the auditorium.

"Bastard!" Samus whispered irately, slapping Link right on the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Link demanded angrily, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"You know damn well what that was for! Marth and I were talking, since you failed to notice that little detail!" Samus had to refrain from shouting at him.

"Wha-? Oh... that. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you two had a 'thing' for each other! OW!" Link said, earning another rough slap on the other cheek.

"If you wish to remain alive, I wouldn't say that _ever_ again!" Samus threatened lividly.

"Goddesses damn it, what is wrong with you two?! Remind me never to go into the kitchen in the morning!" Link succumbed, a smirk creeping onto his features. _I don't know about Marth, but Samus __has sure got the hots for him! This is all so sudden..._

"Exactly! Look, I'm sorry I got so angry, this whole thing is turning me into a wreck!" Samus needed to get her anger out, punch something, kill something. Curse _love_...

"I know what you mean... it happens to me too. Trying to understand everything along with being a fighter is really tough," Link wrapped Samus in an embrace, soothing her. "Well, I think we'd better get back in there before Master Hand starts his long, boring speech. Oh, and do yourself a favor... sit by Marth. He needs someone to talk to besides me."

"Link!" Samus punched him lightly, walking back into the room with him. Master Hand was floating around in the front of the room, fixing something. Before he started speaking, Samus ran to her designated seat beside Marth. She noticed that almost everyone was present, as was Peach, who sat beside Zelda.

"Good morning, fighters!" Master Hand began in an annoying, deep voice. "Today, a you all know, is the start of our second tri-annual tournament of the year! I know you have all been training very hard, and I think you are all prepared for the next two weeks."

"Now, I must inform you, the layout and structure have changed drastically. There are thirty-six of you, and in the next round, there will only be eighteen of you. Since the tournament lasts for two weeks, with a break on Friday through Sunday, we will only be having six battles a day for the next three days, to determine the second round of fighters," Master Hand announced, shocking many fighters.

Whisperings of "What?!" and "That's gonna change up the game!" could be heard in the room. Master Hand attempted to quiet them down, but to no avail. Until he sounded a loud air-horn.

At that, everyone decided to pay attention. "Anyway, for today, the fights will be, in this randomly selected order, Kirby versus Pokemon Trainer, Marth versus Pikachu, Ganondorf versus Olimar, Zelda versus Yoshi, Ness versus Sonic, and Meta Knight versus Ice Climbers. It is now eight-thirty, so the first battle will begin at ten; all the battles will be an hour apart from each other with an hour break starting at twelve. Good luck to all!" With that said, he floated off, leaving everyone to their own discussions.

"Guess I don't need my armor after all..." Samus muttered sadly. She had kind of been looking forward to kicking someone's ass.

"I think I'm gonna go take mine off. After all, we have a whole hour till Marth's battle!" Roy patted a nervous Marth on the back, fleeing the premises along with the rest of the group.

-

_Ten forty-eight... _Marth thought, anxiously biting his bottom lip and clenching a gloved fist. Of course it was only Pikachu, but one never knows the outcome of a battle.

Kirby was being congratulated by many for his outstanding win against the Pokemon Trainer; apparently he had sent Squirtle sailing off the Green-Greens stage. He was soaking up the attention like a dry sponge.

Soon, Marth would step into the portal to his own stage, the Castle Siege. He was grateful for this, it gave him somewhat of an advantage.

The portal glowed red in front of him, awaiting the fighters' casual step into it. There was a blue portal beside it; the audience portal. In every stage, there was a stadium not visible to the fighters that those who wished to watch a fight could sit. Marth knew he had a large group of supporters, so that made him feel better.

Hearing footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder. It was Pikachu, who stepped in front of Marth to enter the portal, a white flash lighting up the room.

_Here goes nothing, _Marth thought as he followed the Pokemon into the portal.

Arriving on the large stage, Marth surveyed the much familiar area with the double platformed 'tower.' Pikachu sat on the opposite side of the stage, looking at nothing in general, waiting for Master Hand to announce the start of the battle.

Marth nearly jumped off the stage when Master Hand's booming loud voice announced, "ASSUME THE POSITION.... 3, 2 1, GO!!"

In this short time, Marth unsheathed Falchion and awaited the assault. The yellow Pokemon charged at him; easily dodged. Marth swung his sword behind him, pelting Pikachu. Flying upward, Pikachu attempted a Thunderbolt, but Marth slashed at him mid-zap. Almost in a dance, Marth twirled Falchion in a variety of powerful hits, only to be surprised by a whack from the Pokemon's tail.

The rest happened quickly. Marth ran toward the prepared Pokemon, feinting from another tail swat. Then, he thrust the sword with all his might, hitting Pikachu squarely in the left side; afflicting tremendous damage as the Pokemon flew off into the distance.

Marth panted heavily; raising his sword in triumph. He felt an abnormal force carry him away from the battlefield.

-

"Congrats, Marth!" Link ran up to the exhausted swordsman and patted him roughly on the back. "You're awesome, as usual!"

"I hope I can manage that in my battle!" Zelda said, smiling.

Peach and Roy weren't around, for some reason, so it was just Link, Zelda and a very silent Samus; with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well... we'll see you later Marth!" Link said, catching the hint that radiated off of Samus's demeanor. Zelda followed closely behind him.

"You were... great, Marth," Samus whispered, nearly collapsing the poor unsuspecting man with a loving embrace.

"Th-thanks, Samus," Marth stuttered, looking into her shiny, sparkling blue eyes, the warmth of her touch lingering.

"I guess I'll... go, then," Samus turned slowly, dramatically, and walked away before Marth could say otherwise.

Marth sighed indignantly, brushing a stray strand of blue hair out of his face. There was no way in hell he was going to stay and watch the battle between Ganondorf and Olimar, that would be utterly brutal and disturbing.

Reluctantly, he left towards his room.

-

Zelda walked hastily toward the portal room as the time of her battle approached. She wore a green dress and her old, battered boots; what she considered her 'uniform.'

As she was about to step into the portal, a hand gripped hers and pulled her gently toward its owner. She turned and gazed into the calm, reassuring, oceanic blue eyes of none other than Link.

"Hey, Zel," he smiled warmly, touching her now pink-tinted cheek with his free hand. "We're watching you. I know you'll do great, I wish you luck," he released her hand and stepped into the red portal next to her own green one.

Zelda could feel the comforting warmth of his loving touch, and felt extremely confident that she could win this battle. She finally walked into the awaiting green light.

-

Zelda smiled when she arrived at the Delfino Plaza stage; she knew the area quite well. She currently stood on a stationery platform, seeing nothing but blue sky as the surroundings. Yoshi stood ready at the opposing side of the platform.

Master Hand's booming voice sounded, "ASSUME THE POSITION.... 3, 2, 1, GO!!"

Zelda cast Din's Fire, achieving a direct hit. Yoshi charged for her, she flew into the air with Farore's Wind. He tossed a basketball-sized egg towards her; she cast Nayru's Love.

Zelda pelted Yoshi with yet another Din's Fire, taking the chance to zap him with a minor casting. He flew into the air, but not far enough. She stood directly under him and waited for his landing. She bound him with strong magic, tossing him to the side like a rag-doll. He made a feeble attempt to kick her, but Zelda feinted expertly; grasping and tossing him again. He was hanging on to the edge of the platform now, so she ran with all her strength and cast a final Din's Fire, sending him completely off of the stage and into nothingness.

"GAME!!" Master Hand bellowed; a new green light absorbing a triumphant Zelda.

-

"You did it Zelda!" Peach squealed the instant Zelda arrived back into the portal room; encompassing her in a tight embrace.

"You really were good, that battle barely lasted five minutes!" Samus hugged the elated princess also.

"We knew you could do it, Zelda," Roy hugged her as well. "Hey, where's Marth?" Roy glanced around the room, and Link shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I guess I'll go find him. Bye, Zel!" Roy waved, and was immediately followed by a worried Samus and Peach; almost an exact repeat of the morning.

"Told you you'd be amazing," Link advanced closer to her, grinning from ear to ear. He embraced her softly, making her blush again.

"Zelda, I was wondering if you wanted to join me in visiting Hyrule this weekend?" Link's eyes widened like a child; letting Zelda know he'd be sad if she didn't say yes.

She did miss Hyrule; Ruto, Malon, Saria, and Nabooru were her friends whom she hadn't seen in months. Fantasies went through her mind of laying on the cool shore of the Lake Hylia at twilight, next to Link...

"I-I'd love to go with you, Link! But, how are we to get there?" Zelda wondered. Hyrule was many miles away from here. The only way Zelda knew of to get here was-

"On horseback of course! You'll see, Zelda. We'll get there, and we'll go visit everybody," he smiled again, and Zelda returned the gesture.

"I'd better go with Roy to find Marth. See you later!" Link left the room, going out of sight. Which was why Zelda nearly had a heart attack when he swung his head in the room from around the corner and added, "Oh, Zel?" he paused momentarily. "Thanks." Another heart-melting smile, then he left.

_What a day, _Zelda thought._ How nice it will be to go back to Hyrule to visit! Which brings me back to the thought of how we're getting there... The only way we would be able to find a horse from here is... But, there's no way he's kept it for so long! It's been eight years since I gave it to him..._

_-_

Marth was harshly awoken as a firm tap on his door could be heard. "Marth, you in there?" a voice whispered.

_Oh, shit! I fell asleep. I missed Zelda's battle... _Marth stood, smoothing out his unkempt mop of blue hair; un-wrinkling his tunic. At least he'd thought to take off his heavy armor and cape, and place Falchion in the drawer.

He opened the door, to see Roy standing there, mid-tap with his fist in the air awkwardly. "Uhh... Hi, Marth... Where were you during Zelda's battle? We've all been looking for you," he walked into the room when Marth beckoned him to sit in the desk chair.

"Apparently I fell asleep when I came back here after my battle. It was tiring, but I don't think that's what did it..." Marth sighed, plopping down onto the cluttered bed.

"I'm guessing we need to talk... What happened?" Roy asked with concern; scooting the desk chair closer to Marth.

"Well, I guess it started this morning when Link saw Samus and I together in the kitchen-" Marth began.

"Wait, you and Samus were in the kitchen this morning? And Link was there? That's what she was so pissed off about!" Roy exclaimed triumphantly. Upon seeing Marth's confused expression, he elaborated, "Okay, so I was going to the auditorium, right? I heard Samus cussing about something so I took a short detour and asked her what was wrong, almost getting punched in the process. After a while, though, I got her to loosen up and tell me what was going on," Roy hesitated here, not knowing whether he should inform Marth of this or not. "and she was really frustrated; looked like she would've ripped out someones guts with her bare hands. She said she was finding it hard to talk to you-" _Shit, I've already said too much. Marth better not talk to Samus about this, she's gonna kill me!_

"But she was having no problem talking to me! She was... so eager to talk, happy, and interesting," Marth fantasized.

_Looks like we have a match on our hands... _"Well, that went well, you won your battle. What happened after that? I had to leave, and it's best we not discuss the _why_ to my departure," Roy smirked.

"Well, everybody was congratulating me, which was normal... I guess I was just tired, so I came back here. I can't remember how I fell asleep, I just did," Marth absently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he said this.

"Geez, everything is crazy right now, and it's only the first day of this tournament!" Roy exclaimed, tossing his hands up in defeat. "I think it's almost time for dinner, let's head down there."

Marth stood, following his companion out of the room, a certain bounty hunter becoming the subject of his thoughts.

-

"You should've seen him fight! He was flying through as fast as Sonic runs, it was incredible!" Lucas said to his 'clone' Ness, flailing his arms around in the air for emphasis. Apparently Meta Knight had done very well against the Ice Climbers. The person in subject was nowhere to be seen, however.

Zelda overheard the two youngsters at the dining table, swallowing a spoonful of minestrone in the meantime. She merely listened as everyone discussed the possible layout for the next few days.

"I still hope I don't end up fighting Ganondorf again," Link repeated, emphasizing his hatred for the Gerudo King of Darkness. Ganondorf had indeed threatened Hyrule's well-being a while back. As to how he'd gotten here, Link nor Zelda knew for sure.

"Hey, how do you know you'll even make it there? You might end up losing your first round fight!" Roy exclaimed boldly, earning a death glare. No one dared question Link's fighting skills.

"Why don't we just be thankful we're here?" Marth piped in, trying to prove a point.

"You already won your battle!" Roy yelled, slightly muffled by his attempt at cooling the burn of hot soup in his mouth.

Marth gave up trying to reason with the stubborn men, glancing at the silent women in front of him, who merely stared in awe at the two bickerers.

The argument was halted as Master Hand floated about in the front of the room, trying to capture everyone's attention. Anything to save from hearing that wretched air-horn again...

Clearing his 'throat' the Hand announced, "I would just like to congratulate Kirby, Marth, Ganondorf, Zelda, Sonic, and Meta Knight for succeeding in your battles and securing a spot in the second round. Well done, fighters! Tomorrow's battles will be as follows: Fox versus Lucas, Captain Falcon versus Jigglypuff, Link versus Luigi, Falco versus Mr. Game and Watch, Samus versus Wario, and King Dedede versus Snake. The first battle begins at nine! I wish you all good luck, and I hope you have a splendid evening," Master Hand floated out of the room before giving anyone a chance to object.

"Piece of cake," Link boasted, finishing the last spoonful in his soup bowl. "I'm heading back to the room, you coming Roy?"

"Right behind you, Link. See everyone tomorrow," Roy waved and followed his companion upstairs.

"I think we'll leave also," Zelda said, standing.

"I'll be right there, Zel!" Peach called after the princess.

Samus slowly stood and said, "Goodnight, Marth..."

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Peach (verbally) pounced on Marth like a cheetah to a mouse. "I see you've developed a 'thing' for Samus, eh, Marth?" she smirked devilishly.

"I-I... what?" Marth asked stupidly, cocking his head to the right slightly.

"Yep, that's what I thought. You make it obvious, Marth. The way you look at her is so... cute! Well, I need to go, so I'll be seeing you!" Peach waved, smirking again at the dumbfounded swordsman.

Poor Marth really didn't know what to think of all this drama.

-

Seemingly a repeat of the previous night, the trio of females sat on the floor of Zelda and Samus's room, decked out in nightclothes. The current topic of discussion was the arrangement of the tournament.

"I really don't understand why it had to be this way, I see no point in splitting the battles apart..." Peach continued on, but Samus tuned her out somewhat; referring to her own thoughts. Peach had a slight impediment in her speech; she stopped to breath every so often.

_I really shouldn't feel this way about Marth, it could wreck our friendship... But there's always the __chance that he'll feel the same way. I can't ignore it, I would go insane as to do so. Maybe he'll be in the kitchen again in the morning, I can go talk to him about it._

"Samus, what's troubling you?" Zelda, showing her talent of reading emotions like a book, inquired. Apparently even Peach stopped talking to hear an explanation.

"Well..." Samus hesitated, unsure of what their reactions would be. "I-I think I'm... in love with..." she hesitated once more, becoming confused at the saucer-width eyes boring their shape into her mind. "Marth..."

Peach strained herself; she wanted to tell Samus everything about what she'd seen and heard. But that wouldn't be right; she wanted Marth to inform Samus of the truth. All she could do was bite her lip and remain silent.

Zelda hadn't seen the two together, and had heard very little about it, so this was basically news to her. "Really? I never would've guessed that. I hope everything works out for you," Zelda frowned inwardly; surely she could've offered better advice than _that_ for the situation. Perhaps her mind was otherwise occupied...

"I hope it does, too, Samus..." Peach smiled halfheartedly and stood abruptly. "Looks like it's almost time for 'curfew.' I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She left the room before anyone could argue.

Silently, Samus climbed into bed and whispered drowsily, "Night, Zel."

"Night, Samus..." Zelda climbed into her own bed, slipping into a peaceful slumber.

-

Marth closed the door behind him, kicking off his boots beside the chest of drawers drowsily. He hastily unclothed, remaining in only a pair of navy boxers. Setting the shining tiara on the bedside table, he collapsed onto the familiar, warm bed; pulling the plain sheets up to his shoulders.

Barely five minutes passed and he was deeply asleep, a small smile adorning his peaceful features.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I know, some stuff (like the portals and the cursing) seemed weird, but it was my own added bit to the plot. Romance is in the air; lots of dramatic stuff in this chapter... I hope it didn't stray too much away from the battle aspect. **

**To sum it all up, please R&R!!!!!**

**(PS JazzayGirrl? Where ARE you?? Your missing out on the SaMarth!)**

**(PPS Thanks also to reviewer ! Technicalities aren't letting the name be put at the top! Grr. Sorry!)  
**

**Until next time,**

_love mrtysh_


	3. Day Two: Let's Get This Over With

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers:**

**TaylorAndEllie**

**WhiteFire56**

**MidnightMoon16**

**Well, I suppose here's the chapter... it seems to be worse than the others. Hopefully that's just me! Things start to heat up a little bit, pairings become even more obvious. Enjoy it! (Please?)**

**

* * *

**_Day 2: Let's Get This Over With_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_"Ughhh, I feel like _shit _this morning; I hardly got any sleep..." Roy muttered to Link as he adjusted his tunic. There was no point in putting on his armor; he didn't have a battle today.

"Why would that be?" Link asked with concern; pulling on a heavy golden gauntlet.

"I don't really remember... I think it was dreams. Besides that, do you know how loud you snore?!" Roy grouched.

"What?! I do _not_ snore, Roy," Link retorted hastily. "You were probably hearing yourself!"

Roy huffed indignantly and gave up on the attempt to regain pride, changing the topic; pulling on his own boots. "How's it been with Zelda?"

"O-oh, that..." Link chuckled nervously, suddenly becoming a little red in the face. "I-I asked her if she would join me in visiting Hyrule... We agreed we're going to leave Friday morning. I was hoping we c-could talk when we're there," Link stammered; now plotting out ways to talk to Zelda...

"Seems like a good plan! I'm glad you told her yesterday, and I knew she'd go with you. For months she's been talking about visiting," Roy stood, smiling encouragingly. "Well, I better get going, see if I can find Peach. See you," he walked toward the door.

"Thanks. I'll be in the music room; relax before the battle. See you then!" Link stood as well, deciding to leave his heavy shield and sword on his bed until the battle.

As he was about to leave, he remembered to rifle through his drawers and pull out a minuscule blue implement and take it with him.

-

Samus tugged on the left boot to her Zero Suit, now fully equipped. She had thus decided that she would fight without armor against Wario; it would make things easier and she was swift on her feet without it. Not to mention more of a 'sight' for Marth...

She shook that thought out of her head, remembering her reason for wanting to be ready at seven in the morning.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later, Zelda," Samus called to Zelda, who was brushing the long mane that was her hair. She had already informed her roommate that she had 'business' to take care of, so she would be leaving early.

She closed the door, hearing the soft _click _that followed. Hastily, she ambled down the three flights of stairs, on her way to the kitchen, hopefully to find Marth again.

Reaching the foot of the second flight of stairs, she stopped to catch her breath; not wishing to be flustered if he happened to be there. She smoothed her hair the little it needed to be adjusted and continued, at a slower pace, down the last flight of stairs.

Making her way to the kitchen, she inhaled deeply for self encouragement. Samus crept into the room...

To find a small, empty, void space before her.

Sighing and furrowing a brow in curious frustration, she plopped into the chair she had been in yesterday and decided to wait and see if Marth would arrive.

-

Roy sighed as he paced up and down the secluded hallway in frustration. Thoughts raged a vivid battle in his mind, and he felt like he could slaughter someone over it.

_Damn it, why can't I just talk to her already? I love her, so I shouldn't have any problems expressing my feelings for her. I'm going to tell her! Today, I'm going to tell her!_

Roy huffed and headed in a different direction; walking a little too fast. Before he had gotten little more than five yards away; he turned a corner and suddenly bashed into another figure.

"OW" it squealed in a feminine tone as it flew backwards a few feet. "Would you mind watching where you're go-" the voice instantly ceased as its speaker looked up into the eyes of the distressed swordsman.

"Peach?" _Oh, shit, this is just _perfect. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't-"

"It's o-okay, r-really..." Peach averted her gaze from his own, absently smoothing out her lavender colored dress. A light blush rose to her cheeks instantly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Well, I was just going to get away from the rest of the mansion... privacy, you know," Peach couldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh. Well, then, I'd better be going. I'll see you around," Roy hastily turned the corner, silently cursing over his bum of a brain.

-

Link stood in the middle of the room that held almost every type of instrument one could imagine in it. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room, several guitars, cellos, violins, and many others.

Yet he stood away from them all. He held a small blue instrument in his hands, blowing softly through it's airway; sounding out the beautiful notes from its ceramic build.

Link practiced forgotten melodies on the unforgettable Ocarina Of Time. Secretly, he had kept it with him ever since that day Zelda gave it to him. He remembered it perfectly:

_Seven years previously, he waited in front of the closed gate to the Castle; awaiting the morning. Suddenly, in the still of the night, the bridge dropped to reveal a white mare that charged forward; carrying Impa, Zelda's only comfort, and the Princess herself, tears streaming down her face. She pulled something from her dressing and tossed it into the moat, though Link was too shocked to do anything about this; he was rooted to the spot. Another figure on horseback galloped toward him, he realized the figure as a tall, evil man clept Ganondorf. He rode on his horse out into the field, following the white mare into nothingness._

_Link inhaled deeply, some of the color returning to his face. He ran to the moat, looking to see if he could determine the object that was thrown into it a few minutes previously. All he saw were rocks and... an ocarina?_

_To be sure, he dived in, the icy water chilling him down to his very core. He swam to the small blue object and grasped it tightly. Surfacing, his mind seemed to float off with the calm current into a... dream of some sort._

"_Link? Link, can you hear my voice? If you are holding this ocarina, I am gone away, in hiding for a very long time. I want you to have this memory always, and more importantly, this song..." a faded, blurry princess told him, holding up the ocarina and playing the Song of Time._

That was all he could remember. He knew he'd never forgotten the song over all those years, and still hadn't. He still felt that powerful feeling when he touched the ocarina. Everyone had always said that the instrument contained a mysterious power, and when notes were played, they echoed far and did miraculous things.

So, Link needed to remember all the melodies he used to play. He mentally rifled through the contents of his mind, searching for the long lost memories.

-

"Good luck, Link!" Roy said, stepping into the portal with everyone else.

Link inhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of how the earlier parts of the day had been nothing more than a blur in his mind. Apparently Fox and Captain Falcon had won their battles against Lucas and Jigglypuff with ease. For some reason, this made Link slightly nervous. Luigi was much like his brother, Mario, and Mario was one of the greatest fighters here. But, as was Link, so this would prove to be interesting...

Link exhaled slowly and stepped into the portal to the Bridge of Eldin.

The area was much familiar to him, the bright sun, the stone bridge that extended into darkness. It was fairly plain, but it was his own.

He was startled as Master Hand's infamous bellow sounded, "ASSUME THE POSITION... 3,2,1, GO!"

Nevertheless, Link held up the sturdy metal shield and readied the Master Sword. Luigi ran towards him with breathtaking speed, but Link quickly swerved out of the way, running in the opposite direction, drawing his bow and pulling an arrow out of his quiver. Raising the bow, he pulled it taut, arrow ready.

Luigi had turned back around and had started back towards Link again, only to be pelted with an arrow and hit with a boomerang tornado; knocking him back several feet. Link charged for the opponent, but was blocked by a large foot to the face.

On the ground, Link flew up feet first, bopping Luigi on the head. He drew the sword, performing the fairly complex spin attack, earning a few hits.

By this time, Luigi was getting a little exasperated, his hits being sloppier and receiving more and more hits. Link slashed at him with tremendous force.

Before either could attack each other again, King Bulblin galloped onto the stage right behind them. Link leaped into the air with ease, but Luigi was too tired; he got swept into the darkness by the infamous creature.

Link triumphantly sheathed his sword as a light carried him away from the battlefield.

"Link, you were awesome!" Roy grasped his companion tightly. He always seemed to be the first to congratulate everyone.

Marth added, "That was one long battle. I bet you're exhausted now, huh?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah. I think I should go take a shower before I even think about eating anything," Link chuckled, earning a disgusted looks from Samus and Peach, who, of course, were clean as anything. Link, on the other hand, was filthy; covered in sweat and smelled of it also. The stench of battle. "Thanks, guys."

"See ya, Link!" Roy called as the swordsman jogged out of the room. The rest of the group headed off to a lunch of roast beef sandwiches and lemonade.

Minus Zelda.

-

Samus leaned against the stone wall, biting her lip nervously. It wasn't just the battle, but Zelda. She was nowhere to be found after Link's battle, and was absent from lunch. Not to mention, Marth was constantly on her mind these days...

Luckily, she was early for the battle, so she could peruse the thoughts in her mind.

_Where is she? I haven't seen her since this morning! This is really worrying me. Especially when she isn't even there to congratulate Link. Maybe I'll ask him about it later..._

Zelda hadn't been seen by anyone since the early morning when Samus left the room. It hadn't really become much of an observation to anyone, until recently. It upset Samus; Zelda was never absent from such things...

Samus shoved this thought to the back of her mind and shifted to... Marth...

_Why can't I talk to him? He shouldn't be so intimidating, and I need to find out if what I'm feeling is really true... I really like him, in the least. It's probably really obvious do everyone, the way I blush when he's around._

Samus blushed furiously as she saw Marth appear in the room. "Hey, Samus... You're early, too?" He casually flicked a stray strand of hair out of the way; thrillingly seductive to Samus.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I'm ready for this battle, even though I'm worried about Zelda..." Samus muttered.

"Yeah, I've been wondering where she is. She wasn't at Link's battle, which was very peculiar. I think Link's going to check on her after your battle," Marth smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so. You guys know you don't have to be at my battle, right?" Samus said, seeing the disapproving frown on Marth's features.

"Samus, don't be talking nonsense! You've been to all of ours, and your our friend. We want to be there to support you! Call us your good luck charms," Marth grinned crookedly again; that which made Samus sweat from apprehension and anxiety.

"Oh, thanks, Marth... I didn't think I meant that much to you guys!" Samus met his sparkling azure eyes; slightly troubled, but thus unreadable.

They lit up when he spoke. "Samus, you mean so much to us. I don't know what I'd do without you..." he said, inching closer to her, their figures almost touching.

"Really?" Samus grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly, they were no more than a breath's width apart. Faces close enough to—

"Good luck Samus!" called Roy, with Peach and Link close behind him.

_NOW?! Of all times? Shit... _By now, Marth had sprung back fifty feet, and the 'feeling' was slowly dissipating.

"Thanks, Roy," Samus almost hissed, a subtle, venomous anger just dripping from the words, a certain glare in her eyes...

"We'll just, go then..." The group stepped silently into the red portal.

Marth sighed with utter disappointment; they were really getting somewhere just then. "Well, good luck, Samus. See you," and he followed the rest of them into the portal.

Samus then felt like punching something until her fists bled. Preferably a red-haired thing with two blond-haired things right behind it.

She sighed, giving up on the effort to reason with her thoughts. It was still a little early, but she was ready to fight, and get this over with. She stepped into the green portal and arrived in the middle of the Final Destination stage.

Odd, this was usually vacant during tournaments, and rarely ever used. Still, it was merely a floating platform to stand on. No obstacles, nothing to worry about.

As Wario was brought in from the portal, Master Hand sounded off the usual, "ASSUME THE POSITION... 3,2,1, GO!!" That she did.

Wario seemed to be paralyzed as Samus zoomed up to him and gave him a few harsh kicks, knocking him back afar. He quickly regained the lost time and damage with a powerful punch.

Samus whipped out her Paralyzer and the whip lashed out at him, sparking. She flipped backwards, waiting for his charge. As expected, he ran towards her, but was blocked abruptly by a stunning shot; thus allowing Samus to get a few hits in. Before he could attack, she flipped backwards, repeating the same process as before.

Soon becoming exhausted, but still succeeding, Samus readied the Paralyzer for a final blow. Wario waddled toward her in a daze; she could almost picture the tiny stars around his head. As he closed in on her, she lashed the whip out with tremendous force, sending him sailing into darkness.

She twirled the whip in triumph as the portal carried her away.

"Samus, you were amazing!" Peach squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Loved the technique!" Link said, nodding.

"That must have been exhausting!" Roy winked at her. Samus shot him a death glare in response.

When she tried to look at Marth, they both blushed, recalling the earlier event. Luckily, Link broke the harsh silence. "Hey, where's Zelda?"

"I've been wondering that, too. I haven't seen her since this morning; she wasn't even at your—"

"I have to go find her! Won't you come with me?" Link asked, his voice strained.

"Well, I... sure," Samus followed him out of the room; she could feel Marth's eyes following her as she turned the corner.

Marth rubbed his temples and sighed exasperatedly.

"I see things are warming up between you two—" Roy began, but decided to shut up seeing the vicious glare from Marth.

"Yeah, could've went even better, bastard..." Marth snapped irately.

"Hey, if we hadn't intervened, she would've missed her battle—" Roy blurted out. He knew that was a mistake, but oh so appropriate!

Marth was too frustrated and tired to pick a fight with Roy, right in front of Peach... That would fail to go over well.

-

"You think she's in your room?" Link inquired worriedly to Samus as they climbed the many flights of stairs.

"I don't know where else she'd be..." Samus muttered as they approached the door. "I'll check, just... wait here."

Samus tapped lightly on the door and, receiving no response, opened it quietly. Zelda lay on the bed, and Samus couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not, so she closed the door behind her.

"Samus?" Zelda whispered.

"Zelda? Yeah, it's me... We're all worried about you. Where have you been?" Samus asked, sitting on the bed next to Zelda.

"I've been in here all day... I feel terrible, and I have no clue why. I hated not being there for you or Link..." Zelda replied, her voice sounding strained and hurt.

"Need to talk about it?" Samus was truly concerned, and still questioned the 'why' of Zelda's absence.

"Well, I'll tell you this... I really need to go back to Hyrule, and I'm so glad that Link is taking me. He didn't need to do that," Zelda's features lit up as she thought of him.

Samus could only nod to this statement. She knew Link would be listening to this entire conversation. But of course, Zelda needn't know this.

"I wish he could know that I love him..." Zelda whispered.

Samus fought back a gasp. Perhaps Link wasn't there, but it was likely that he was. This could be bad... "I-I'm sure the time will come, Zelda..." _That sounded dumb_, Samus thought. "do you think you'd be able to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to... collect myself," Zelda concluded with a half-smile. "Thanks, Samus."

"Don't mention it. Well, I'll just head down there, then," Samus waved and left the room, leaving the troubled princess to herself.

Sure enough, Link was standing right there in front of the door. Samus gave him a look that said, _let's get the HELL out of here, now! _And they silently hastened downstairs.

_Goddesses, I'm a wreck! Getting this distraught over a man... _Zelda scolded herself inwardly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing her messy hair and re-adjusting her tiara. She had worn her sleeping clothes, so she searched for a dress to wear; a beautifully woven, lavender hued one.

"That'll do it," she muttered as she left the room, fully clothed and more gorgeous than ever.

-

"So, you're all right now, Zellie?" Peach asked with concern.

"I think I'm all right, thank you," Zelda smiled and sat in her usual chair, directly in front of Link.

After a little bit of discussion over battles, they were served meals of fettuccine alfredo with mushrooms. As they ate, or rather, eagerly wolfed down their food, a certain redheaded swordsman took that time to think things over.

_I _have_ to tell her. If I don't, I'll go insane and she'll never give me a chance. What if she does love me, and I just don't know it yet? But, then if she doesn't, that could ruin our close friendship. But... I have to tell her!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a curious voice. "Roy? Everything okay?"

"Peach... oh, everything is fine, I was just thinking," he replied dismally.

"O-Okay, then..." Peach turned back to Zelda. Roy could tell she wanted to inquire further, but she didn't want to pry any further.

Everyone silenced as Master Hand bellowed, "Good evening, everyone! I would thus like to congratulate Fox, Captain Falcon, Link, Falco, Samus, and Snake on your winning battles and advancement into the next round. Well done!"

"Now, the battles for tomorrow are as follows: Mario versus Bowser, Pit versus R.O.B, Roy versus Wolf, Lucario versus Donkey Kong, and Peach versus Diddy Kong. I wish you all good luck; the battles start at nine, like usual," the hand concluded, floating out of the dining hall.

As everyone stood to leave for their rooms, Peach whispered to Samus and Zelda, "I'm really tired tonight, so I'm going to go straight to my room. I'll see you in the morning, then..."

"Oh, all right. Good night, Peach," Zelda said, waving and heading upstairs with Samus.

Marth sighed, not bothering to say good night to Roy or Link, who seemed preoccupied in a conversation. He wondered what kind of night this one would be as he left for his own living quarters.

-

Peach exhaled exasperatedly and opened the door to her room; re-decorated personally with pink bed-covers and pink curtains. She slipped out of the lavender dress she had chosen to wear, and found her nightclothes.

As she comforted herself, she couldn't help but think about Roy. _He seemed so troubled today... I hope nothing has gone wrong! Perhaps I really should tell him of my feelings for him, it's the only way to know..._

The thoughts were silenced as she lay on the warm bed, silky covers conforming to her body and wrapping her in a cocoon of comfort. That comfort was so relaxing, she couldn't help but fall asleep.

-

"You _really _think I might lose to Wolf?" Roy questioned Link as if he were mentally insane.

"Well, you never know! I'm not saying you won't win, I think you'll win! I'm just saying, be prepared!" Link warned Roy, chuckling.

"Uh-huh. I believe that about as much as I believe I'm a prince," Roy sarcastically added.

Link shook his head, changing the topic. "Hey, remind me tomorrow to go see Master Hand about leaving the mansion to go visit Hyrule with Zelda."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. That'll probably be a fun trip, just the two of you, all alone—I mean, ahem... I'll remind you, of course..." Roy stammered upon seeing the vicious glare on Link's face. That was twice today.

"Thank you," Link muttered, sitting on the bed to pull off his boots.

Roy pulled the tunic over his head and took off his trousers, remaining in only boxers. He lay in the bed, saying, "'Night Link."

"Oh, 'night, Roy," he undressed as well and switched off the light. He reminisced on the conversation Samus and Zelda were having earlier. Zelda was okay, apparently, but something was still troubling her. Half of the conversation had been whispered, so he couldn't hear it. He did, in fact, hear something about him, and it was frustrating to not know what that was. Moments later, he was snoring louder than the hum of a buzz saw.

Roy sighed, roaming through his mind's troubled thoughts for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. _Tomorrow. After her battle, I'm going to tell her. I have to; it's the only way to know for sure._

Despite Link's loud snores, Roy easily fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: OH my god, that took way longer than it should have. I bet there are a ton of errors in this, so if I could be notified of them, that would be great! So I threw in some Zelda history, hop that was okay.  
**

**Also, if you have a question about some of my character choices, please ask.**

**Until next chapter;**

_mrtysh_


	4. Day Three: Still Not Dreaming

**Thanks HEAPS to reviewers: **

**-  
**

**MidnightMoon16**

**TaylorAndEllie**

**Fanged-Spirit**

**Smash King 24 (for all your help...)**

**ChRoNie07**

**JazzayGirrl (Welcome to the team =D)**

**-  
**

**A/N: If I say anything, I'll give it all away!! Just read!**

**

* * *

****Tournament: **_Day Three: Still Not Dreaming_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Peach blinked as the bright, eight-A.M. light streamed in through her window. She slowly sat up, stretching her limbs. A smile found its way onto her features, and she stood, ready for what was to come in this day.

She waltzed cheerily to her large closet, taking a peek at the numerous dresses. Keeping it classic, she laid the pink dress on her bed and went to brush her teeth.

She sighed as she watered the brush and squirted the toothpaste onto it; running its bristles over her pearly whites.

_This battle shouldn't be a problem. Especially if Roy wishes me good luck, I'll surely win then. _

_Perhaps I should just tell him... But, what of our friendship? This is so FRUSTRATING! _Peach thought, nearly jamming the toothbrush into the back of her mouth. She rinsed it off and tended to combing her naturally beautiful, wavy blond hair.

She sighed as the locks of hair fell onto her shoulders; sleek as it glinted in the light. She was lucky enough to have a window room, there weren't many in the mansion. Peach thought it necessary to be able to see what was going on in the courtyard, and who really preferred the eldritch light of the rooms?

Giving her hair one last glimpse, she returned to the dress and slipped off her nightclothes; the chill of the air reaching her. Hastily, she pulled the silky fabric over her head and it conformed to her slim frame instantly following, slightly warming her. Peach glanced around the room for her small tiara, gently lifted it from her dresser, and placed it atop her head.

Smiling proudly, a thought ran through her mind _Maybe I'll just go visit Zellie and Samus... The battles aren't until after lunch!_

And so she eagerly left the room to visit them.

-

Marth yawned as he pulled the tunic over his toned, lightly tanned chest. Sleep had been a difficulty the previous evening, although he had fallen asleep quickly. He couldn't shake the thoughts of her...

He couldn't help but be indignant about it. She was all he could think about! Sure, it was because he was in love with her but... seriously! He hadn't even realized it until a short few days ago. Love wasn't supposed to be that way; you're supposed to get to know someone by heart, then find out you love them. That's one of life's many complications, surely!

Marth shook his head, adjusting the tiara. Link and Roy had known that they loved Zelda and Peach forever; they had a history together. But Marth and Samus had nothing to look back on except being together at the mansion.

Marth rubbed his forehead, exhaling deeply. _No one's battle begins until after lunch; I'll go see Roy and Link about all this._

At this moment in time, he felt as if he could collapse down onto the bed face first and sleep for the duration of the winter, but he left nevertheless.

-

"You ready for your battle today?" Link asked Roy expectantly, pulling on a battered boot.

"Yeah, I guess. As ready as I'm gonna be," Roy smirked as he, too, pulled on a boot.

"I think you'll do fine. Just... focus on the technique," Link advised.

"All right... You know, I still can't help but think about Peach, though," Roy added disdainfully.

"Don't you really think you should tell _her_ that? It may allow me to know your true emotions, but it does you no good telling me this, Roy," Link chuckled slightly.

"...What are you implying?" Roy glared at his companion.

As Link was about to reply, there was a firm tap on the door. He stood abruptly and swung the door open, revealing Marth.

_Saved by Marth_, Link thought.

Marth walked in and greeted them accordingly. "Hey, guys. I'm not... imposing am I?"

"Oh, no, why in the world would you think that?" Link spoke a little too quickly, earning a suspicious glower from Roy. "S-sit down..." Link pulled up the desk chair for Marth.

"Thanks?" Marth stared oddly at Link, missing the point. "Anyway, I just figured I'd visit, since your battle isn't going to occur until after lunch. Would that be all right?"

"Yeah, sure... I honestly don't know what to do for the whole day anyway. So, what's on your mind, Marth?" Roy changed his sitting position slightly to be more comfortable.

"Wait, before we have a conversation, I'll just leave, I need to head down to Master Hand's office," Link stood and paced hastily toward the door. "for our clearance to leave to Hyrule tomorrow! Zelda and me. I'll catch up with you two later!"

Before they could utter a word, he was gone.

"I guess Link and Zelda are leaving tomorrow, huh?" Marth turned back to Roy.

"Yeah... It's gonna be weird without them here for the next few days! But, you should probably have something to occupy your time by then..." Roy stopped there; if Marth had had Falchion with him, it would have been bad news.

"Well, if I have something to occupy my time, or rather some_one,_ then so shall you," Marth replied nonchalantly, waiting to see how long it would take the dim-witted man opposite him to catch the hints.

"...Well, but—" Roy contemplated this slightly, a coy smirk crawling up his jaw. "Oh, I see where you're going with this. You want me to confess to Peach, and then you'll confess to Samus... How sweet."

"Wow, I'm surprised you caught on so fast. Yes, this is the truth. I've been thinking about this little issue too much lately, so I must rid my conscience of this burden," Marth's thoughts slowly drifted off as Roy processed the information. It was still morning, after all.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you have some courage. I don't know about Link. I think he should tell her when they're all alone in Hyrule, at night or something..." Roy chortled as he envisioned Link and Zelda together, by themselves...

Marth chuckled too. "I think we've all got our work cut out for us with these women..."

-

"Do you think I look good in this, Samus?" Zelda asked, carefully scrutinizing herself in a deep violet dress with a silvery outlining and lacing and classy, puffed sleeves, even with some matching silk gloves.

"Zelda, you look great in anything. Honestly, if you ask me, I think Link has fallen completely, head-over-heels in love with you. Why else would he take you to Hyrule with him? Alone?!" Samus insisted, a hearty laugh in her tone.

"Really? Well, I suppose..." Zelda stepped away from the mirror and sat on the plain bed, sighing.

"I am positive, Zelda. Be sure of yourself, really!" Samus smiled encouragingly, adjusting her shirt. She had decided to dress normally; a light blue tee shirt and an old, battered pair of jeans. Surely she couldn't be expected to wear her suit all day when she had no battles.

"Okay. I'll do my best, Samus. Well, only Peach and Roy have their battles today, so we can just relax—" Zelda began, but was interrupted by a tap on the door. She stood to open it.

"Morning, Zellie; Sammie!" Peach greeted cheerily as Samus winced at the nickname.

"Morning, Peach!" Zelda tried to be as cheerful, but somehow couldn't bring forth the effervescence. Peach walked in and sat beside Samus on Samus's bed.

"I really like your dress, Zelda!" Peach looked Zelda over, an almost jealous twinkle in her eyes.

"I-I... Thank you," Zelda stuttered she couldn't help her mind straying to Hyrule, and Link...

_Where will we go to first? There are so many people for us to catch up with, it's difficult to choose one. I wonder how Saria will react when she sees Link, I know what great childhood friends they were. And not to even mention Ruto! I remember when Link and I were younger and he came to visit me at the castle, telling me Ruto had wanted to marry him! How absurd! Perhaps she will have forgotten all about that by now..._

"... I know! Right, Zelda?" Samus glanced at Zelda, who immediately snapped out of her horrible daydream of Link and Ruto in an embrace.

"Y-yes, of course; right," she replied shakily. They were going to catch onto her thoughts.

"Zellie, what's wrong?" Of course, the all-seeing Peach had to ask.

"Well, I—" Zelda sighed and admitted defeat. "Link."

-

"Well, if it isn't Link. What brings you here, son?" Master Hand trilled, eerily floating toward the anxiously wavering swordsman.

"Good morning, sir. As I'm sure you already know, Zelda and I plan to take a visit back to Hyrule over the long weekend... Are we free to do so?" Link asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh, yes, I did hear of this... I don't see why it would be any problem. But what of your transportation?" Master Hand turned his 'back' to Link, sifting through some content or other on his desk.

"Oh, it's all taken care of, sir. Thank you for the clearance of the operation; I'll be going now..." Link hesitated for a second to see if the hand would reply, but it merely continued its searching, so Link gladly slipped out the door to the bizarre office.

After hastily making his way to the end of this hall, Link slumped against a wall, huffing, thoughts drifting. _Well, it's good news for Zelda and I. I wonder how this trip will go... I guess there's only one way to find out. I just hope that old girl answers my call after all these years._

-

_I can't believe it's already time to fight! _Roy clenched his jaw tightly, the arrogant nerves getting to him. _It's just another battle, that's all. Win this! Win this for... Peach..._

Roy shook his head again. Surely everyone would get here soon enough—

"Go get 'em, Roy!" Link seemed to materialize in front of Roy, along with everyone else. Roy chuckled, smiling.

"Thanks, Link. Well, I'll catch you later!" Roy waved to the group and stepped into the portal to the Pirate Ship stage.

_Okay, not the simplest stage ever, but not the hardest either. Just a big boat with a small boat sailing behind... And occasional bombs, rocks, and sea storms! Yeah, nothing to worry about._

Wolf was standing there, waiting as Roy assumed his position, only to hear a few seconds later, " ASSUME THE POSITION... 3, 2, 1, GO!!" the blaring, bull-horn voice of Master Hand.

Roy was in some sort of daze and had to leap out of the way; Wolf was charging quickly toward him. He flew upwards to the foremast, actually drawing his sword...

Naturally, Wolf followed him, a fierce determination in his evil violet eyes. His claws looked as sharp as razor blades, and they were slashing for Roy, who blocked with his sword; now trembling from anxiety.

Gripping onto the reality of the situation, Roy leapt forward, sword-first, managing to knock Wolf off the mast. Following him down, Roy was harshly greeted by a booted foot to the face; flying backward again.

Grunting inaudibly, he swung himself upward. Luckily, he had caught Wolf off guard and grasped him firmly by the collar, tossing him all the way into the rushing waters like an old straw doll. The now enraged opponent had hopped onto the small boat, only to be pelted by an enemy bomb. Thus, the impact sent him flying back to the main boat again!

This was all quite entertaining for Roy to watch; the way things were going. Unfortunately, though, it was now his turn to be caught off guard. Wolf rushed up to him with incredulous speed; giving him a _hard_ kick to the shin.

Roy clenched his fist and locked his jaw. That one _hurt_. But, nevertheless, he blocked the threatening claws with the sword; dodging a few bombs that had been hurled towards him.

Mid-slash, the boat started rocking, which could only mean...

Suddenly, the boat was sucked up into the air, and far at that. Roy had to grip the mast to sustain his balance. The storm and gray clouds were gone as quickly as they had arrived, and they were slowly falling back to sea. Wolf nor Roy decided to move, for fear of falling or getting harmed worse than intended.

With a defiant 'CRASH,' they landed back on the water. The pain in Roy's shin numbed as he chased after his taunting opponent. Ducking from the claws, he swung the sword with all his might...

BAM! Wolf was sent flying into nothingness like a baseball that was hit out of the park. Roy was so exhausted all he could do was weakly raise a fist in triumph as he was zapped back to the mansion.

"Amazing, dude!" Link was the first to greet him, pat on the back included. Despite the heaps of dripping, rancid sweat...

"That was great, Roy," Zelda walked up to him, a bright smile adorning her features.

Marth and Samus remained silent, seemingly in a daze, looking past each other.

Roy leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply and rubbing the sore bruises on his legs. "Where's Peach?"

"Oh...? She was just here a minute ago. I guess she went up to her room to prepare for the battle," Zelda replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Roy was too exhausted to add on to that. But it was extremely necessary that he be there after Peach's battle; he had to tell her...

-

Peach twiddled her thumbs nervously, sighing. The battle was approaching, and there was no denying it. It was merely young DK, but still; with all the other thoughts running through her mind, it might be difficult.

_I can't believe I didn't even congratulate Roy... That's no way to show my feelings for him._

_Maybe telling him isn't such a good idea, I'm messing it up by the minute! _

_How could he love someone like me? I'm just... plain and shy. Roy is so cheerful and full of spontaneity._

Her thoughts ended there as a voice spoke softly, "Good luck, Peach." Of course it was Roy, so when Peach looked up, her face turned bright scarlet. _Must I always do this?!_

"Thank you, Roy..." she couldn't seem to meet his eyes, it would've made her blush more, if possible.

Without another word, he slipped into the portal. Shortly after; Link, Zelda, Samus, and Marth followed Roy, no one uttering a sound, strangely. It was as if they could sense her meddling yet temporary distress.

Peach felt as if she was getting a tremendous headache. _Someday, he'll know..._

Reluctantly, she stepped into her own portal to the Hanenbow stage.

There was something quite peculiar about this stage, it made one who stood upon the 'leaves' feel flattened and diminutive. The way the leaves changed color was rather unnatural, and one couldn't help but feel frightened at the large blobs of purple hue, presumably fish, leaping out of the water.

At least she knew the stage well, for the battle was going to start. That downright annoying voice of Master Hand shrieked, "ASSUME THE POSITION... 3, 2, 1, GO!!" And she did.

She hadn't noticed him until now, but Diddy Kong was there, waiting for something to happen. Floating over to the tree that he was on, she pulled out her trusty frying pan and whacked him in the head.

After this, he seemed to know what was going on. DK leapt at Peach in a kicking fit, easily dodged and thrashed by the back of her palm. The monkey pulled out his peanut shotgun, firing out some small obstacles. Peach managed to jump to the above leaf, only to be abruptly followed and tripped by the undeterred.

Peach stood, flicking a stray strand of hair away from her face. She dodged some incoming ammunition, waiting for a chance to catch him off his guard. Just as he prepared to leap up to the next level, Peach grasped him in her clutches and tossed him over to the adjacent leaf, followed by a hard thud.

She was on a roll now. DK seemed shaken, naturally, so she took the opportunity to effortlessly sweep him off the leaf and down into the water; he didn't seem to have any strength to save himself, so a particularly large fish sprung out of the water and gulped up the monkey in one swift maneuver. Peach twirled in utter satisfaction and was taken back to the mansion.

"Peach, you were great!" Zelda cooed, hugging the jaded female.

"That was pretty quick, Peach; I'm proud of you!" Samus added, joining in with the friendly embrace.

Marth stayed silent, seemingly lost for words. Someone was wearing a rather thin layer of top-clothing that distracted him slightly.

Link walked up and patted Peach on the back, smiling, eyes brighter than ever. He knew what his dear friend was about to attempt, and felt that if he were to say anything, it would give something away.

"Thank you, guys! I'm glad I could advance into the next round with all of you," Peach replied.

"Well, I guess we better get going, guys," Link prodded subtly, edging towards the door. He figured Roy would just pull Peach back from the group to talk to her.

Everyone followed, with Roy lagging behind. As everyone but himself and Peach had left the room, he whispered, "Hey, Peach, let's talk for a second..."

Peach silently obliged, trying to remain calm. _What's he going to tell me?_

"Peach, I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest of times, but never before had—Link, get out of here!" Roy had caught a glimpse of that unforgettable blond hair and green hat from around the corner. It disappeared quickly and without a word.

Roy sighed exasperatedly. "Okay. I'm just going to..." Roy hesitated as her concerned eyes of cerulean met his of navy. "to... say this..."

He inhaled deeply, going for the plunge. "Peach, I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

All was silent. It seemed as if the air itself had stopped moving, and only the faint sounds of their breathing could be heard.

"P-Pardon?" Peach stuttered; surely she had only been dreaming that he had indeed spoke of the notable three word phrase.

Roy felt like hitting himself. He hadn't said it very loudly, so now he would have to, shamefully, repeat himself, reddened face and all. "I love you."

Peach couldn't believe her ears. _ Stop torturing me! This can't be real, any minute I'll wake up and be clutching the covers. _She felt like crying over this.

Roy couldn't help what happened next. He didn't hesitate, just went with the loving feeling. Their lips touched ever so softly; warmth spreading throughout them.

_Okay, you can't feel things like this in dreams, so... He's REALLY kissing me! He really loves me back! _Peach smiled against his un-stirring lips, melting into him and bringing a hand up to his tousled hair.

Roy was loving every moment of it. He was finally in the embrace of his beloved, even in a lip-lock at that. And, the best part, it wasn't even a dream.

After awhile, though, Peach wanted to tell him something, so she reluctantly broke their hold. "I just so happen to love you too, Roy..." she grinned from ear to ear, brilliant radiance shining off her like the vital rays of light from the sun.

_I'm still not dreaming... _the newly united pair thought in unison as their hands intertwined as one.

-

"So, let me get this straight. You, Roy, confessed to her, PEACH?!" Marth whispered loudly so surely the whole dining room could hear.

"Yep, he did, and I witnessed the whole thing," Link gloated, smirking. "You don't know how hard it was for me not to say anything!" Link guffawed at his own joke.

"Damn eavesdropping bas—hi, Zel!" Roy was on the verge of unloading one on Link, but Zelda had walked up to the three conversing men.

"Hello, Roy. So, I hear you and Peach are an item, now! That's fantastic," Zelda smiled, stopping to look puzzled at the still hysterical Link.

Roy felt like slapping himself in the head. Soon the entire mansion would know... Well, not that that was a bad thing, necessarily. "Yeah, it—"

"Link, what on Earth is so funny?" Zelda asked, a slightly amused yet annoyed gaze overcoming her serene being.

"Oh, I was just telling Roy how—OW!" Link had gotten bopped upside the head by Roy, rather firmly at that. He instantly starting rubbing the inflicted area. "What in the Goddesses' names was that for?!"

Roy ignored the semi-rhetorical question from his irate companion. "Oh, there's Samus and Peach."

Sure enough, as the remaining fighters filed into the dining hall, Samus and Peach were amongst the flurry.

Peach and Samus took their usual places, looking upon the scene of mischief with observant eyes. Zelda was now chuckling at Link's distress, and Roy was trying to juggle his eating utensils. Marth, meanwhile, merely sat with chin in a palm, looking rather bored.

A few minutes later, and after Roy's silverware had loudly clanged onto the table numerous times, everyone was served an evening meal of primely grilled chicken with mushrooms, and frigid water at its best to drink.

The group ate in silence. It seemed not the right time to talk, it just didn't. Well, what with Master hand eerily floating to the front of the room to make a presumably long, unbearably droning.

Master Hand coughed, supposedly the clearing of his 'throat.' "Good evening, fighters I would thus like to congratulate all of you who have advanced into the second round: Kirby, Marth, Ganondorf, Zelda, Sonic, Meta Knight, Fox, Captain Falcon, Link, Falco, Samus, Snake, Mario, R. O. B., Roy, Lucario, and Peach."

"Congratulations to all! I am overjoyed with the outcome, and everyone had trained splendidly. For round two, the battles will be set up the same and they will begin on Monday morning with three battles, then two battles each day thereafter. You are being given a long weekend so as to rest up; prepare for your tough battles. I will see you all on Sunday evening to announce the battles. Good luck to you!" The hand floated off.

Everyone was quite surprised at the short length of the speech, but nevertheless joyful for those who had succeeded. Whisperings of "Congratulations!", "I'm so proud of you," and from Link's own lips, "We did it!"

Shortly after, everyone finished their meals and began migrating away to their rooms. The group had all stood; Roy whispering something in Peach's ear before kissing her softly on the cheek and retreating to his own room. Marth caught up to him and the two left the room laughing.

Link watched contently as the large yellow mouse Pikachu ran up to the caring Zelda; nuzzling against her side. Zelda scooped it up in her arms, whispering sweet nothings to it. It giggled and squealed happily, Link envied it personally. But, nevertheless, he smiled and walked up behind her quietly.

"Hey, Zel," he whispered, the Pokemon reaching up to him like a baby reaching for its father. Zelda silently offered him to hold Pikachu, to which he took it gently from her arms, cradling it so.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you know we'll be leaving tomorrow, correct?" Zelda nodded, and he continued. "Yes... I was hoping we could leave late morning or so? I've received clearance for the trip and everything is all worked out."

Zelda listened intently. "I'm glad everything is working out. I think leaving in the morning would be best."

"Great, so I'll stop by your room, then, in the morning..." Link looked up from the dazed Pokemon into Zelda's eyes, becoming immobilized.

"Pi!" The yellow Pokemon huffed from the struggle of the effort of escaping Link's tight hold. It scurried off in route of its room.

"Y-yes, all right. Well, good night, Link," Zelda smiled once more and turned to follow Samus to their room for the evening.

-

"I can't believe you'll be all alone with him for two plus days, Zelda! That'll be the perfect time to say something to him!" Samus hinted, winking.

"Well, yes, I suppose I could say something; we will be alone..." Zelda started to imagine the great range of possibilities as she laid out her dress for the next day. There was little to be done to prepare for her trip, except for a good night's rest in case she would have any need of her profound aptitude. The exception of carrying such a prowess required much energy from one such as herself.

"Zelda, he is so madly in love with you he has to struggle to prevent from becoming a lascivious zealot. I can see it in his eyes, whether you do or not, so you'd better tell him something when you're gone," Samus caught Zelda's eyes with a most serious stare.

"Fine. But only if you plan on throwing Marth a hint or two!" Zelda smirked.

Samus was silent at this ploy. That was entirely different, she and Marth wouldn't be alone! Well, completely, anyway. But there didn't seem to be any way to dodge this one.

"All right. But you have to promise to tell Link," Samus called the truce.

"Okay, deal then. I'll tell Link, and you'll tell Marth," Zelda smiled, climbing into bed. "Sammie, I need some rest for tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

"'Night, Zel," Samus switched off the light and crawled into her own bed, the nerves already getting to her.

-

Marth had long since gotten in bed. It was one of those evenings where one was so tired they could barely keep their eyes open, yet were unable to sleep. It was all because of the thoughts that swarmed his brain, though most of them were quite pleasant.

_I haven't really realized it, but Samus reminds me of Elice... How caring she is, the firm softness in her voice, even her dazzling eyes. But she means something else to me. I love her..._

Marth smiled. He loved these times, he could really resolve some issues. He had said to Roy earlier that as soon as he could, he would confess to Samus. The only thing he wondered about was how he could approach her about the entire mess of a situation...

-

Anyone who hadn't heard the big news would be quite puzzled, or rather, shocked, at the exchange on the balcony. The full moon's light radiated off the beings, emphasizing their bodies even more. Intertwined, they looked to be one large... thing in an embrace in the cool night air.

Roy engulfed a lungful of air, it had been a long dive that time. He remained lovingly close to her, though. For a couple that had just gotten together, they sure knew how to say good night. Peach and Roy's lips met once again, but this time it was more heartfelt and drawn out.

As to why the pair had traveled out to the balcony near Peach's room, was unknown. Perhaps the nighttime atmosphere made one feel more... appreciative.

They separated finally, gasping to fill their empty lungs. "Goodnight, Roy," Peach smiled, reluctantly leaving the premises. Supposedly, one would like the feeling of desire when it came to love such as this, but it became increasingly difficult to deal with as the time passed.

Roy sighed as the warmth of her presence slowly dissipated. He couldn't refrain from bringing a hand to touch his moist lips; they felt as if they were still on fire.

Having no other duty to fulfill, he ambled back up to his and Link's room. As he approached the door, he could hear the blaring snores of Link; who was more than likely dead tired.

Roy entered quietly, slipping off his boots, then his tunic and trousers before hopping into the familiar bed.

He tried to close his eyes, but Link was snoring especially loud tonight. _This is going to be one long night..._

-

Peach sighed upon hearing the door click shut behind her. After such intimate contact with her new-found love, she was seemingly exhausted. It was a long day, after all...

Her mind strayed to their delightful kisses. The instant Roy's lips touched hers, a fire kindled inside her, and every time he touched her, the feeling was intensified greatly. Never before had she felt such an amazing feeling. She couldn't quite believe that she felt _this _after only being with him for such a short time. What love can hold for a pair...

By now, Peach had donned her nightclothes. A yawn escaped her lips as she sunk into the covers and clutched them around her protectively.

Before long, her dreams were filled with that of a handsome, adorable red-haired swordsman.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, it is finished!!! I'm so happy... This one seems to satisfy me, so I hope it did the same for all of you.**

**I hope I achieved a few things: Elaboration (somewhat, anyway, I still don't think it was enough) of the fight scenes, good starter romance, and somewhat of a few cliffhangers?**

**So, the next chapter holds... other than Hyrule, Roy and Peach, and maybe Samus and Marth spending some time together, ain't tellin' ya! **

**R&R!!!!!**

**Until next chapter,  
**

_love mrtysh_


	5. Day Four: Pleasurably Unreal

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Stephen King or any of his works.**

**Reviewers:**

MidnightMoon16

TaylorAndEllie

WhiteFire56

ChRoNie07

Fanged-spirit

DoH-Endstufe

**A/N: Sees angry reviewers EEK!! MAJOR APOLOGIES, EVERYONE!!! It has officially been... OVER a month! I really hops this is one damn good chapter for you! Please enjoy!!! (*Sweat drops*) By the way, this chapter is dedicated to WhiteFire56 who gave me enthusiasm finish it!! Go tell her she's awesome!!! (And check out her work!)  
**

**Tournament:**

_Day Four: Pleasurably Unreal_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Marth blinked his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub them. Slowly, he rose, yawning and stretching his stiff limbs.

He felt very refreshed and confident today. Perhaps it would be the fateful day that Samus would know...

Either way, he pulled a plain white tunic over his chest and found a pair of navy trousers in the chest of drawers. Then, he found his boots and tugged them on, tying them quickly. Lastly, after smoothing his silky navy locks of hair, he placed the small tiara atop his head.

Marth sighed and headed for the door. Despite feeling rather alive and awake, he still felt he needed a brimming cup of black coffee, so he traveled downstairs to the kitchen.

-

The water pressure ceased as the young chestnut-haired woman stepped out of the shower and cloaked herself in a feather-soft, periwinkle bath towel. As the maiden tucked its ends together above her well-proportioned bosom, the towel conformed to her dazzling figure perfectly.

Zelda hummed a familiar lullaby as the once tepid water became frigid on her skin. Ignoring it, she found her comb and ran it through her long hair, preparing to separate it for her braids.

As she twisted the small strands, her thoughts wandered. _I am going to take my time and look my best for Link today. This is the day something could... begin between us. It is extremely important to—what time is it? _Zelda finished off the braid and took a peek outside the bathroom door. The old digital clock read six thirty three.

Zelda let out a relieved sigh. Link wouldn't have awakened yet... Especially since Samus hadn't even risen.

The princess yawned, clicking the bathroom door shut once more. She found her pearl-white bathrobe and slipped off the dampened towel, the air chilling her to the bone instantly. The robe secured and tied, she switched off the light to the bathroom and quietly left into the main bedroom.

Samus was breathing lightly, but nevertheless asleep. Zelda, wishing not to disturb the innocent bounty hunter, decided it best to find comfort in her bed for a few minutes and wait until she was warm and dry. Quietly all the while, she picked up a nearby paperback copy of Stephen King's Desperation and sat down in her bed, switching on the small lamp on her bedside table.

Zelda ruffled open the pages, finding the beginning of the book. She heard a faint stirring, and she hoped Samus wouldn't awaken yet. It was only—six thirty—nine now. She thought she deserved some relaxation time to herself, for once.

As she read the beginning words, she sighed. Contentment washed over her, and she settled into the captivating story.

-

"Z...Zelda?" Samus shuddered herself awake.

"Hm?" Zelda monosyllabically replied, quickly finishing the line she was on in the book. She eagerly looked up to see Samus rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"'Morning... How long have you been up?" Samus inquired groggily.

Zelda glanced at the digital clock, which now read seven twenty-one. "About two hours, I guess?"

"Wow... Sorry I haven't been up to talk... I guess I'll get dressed." Samus stood, stretching her muscles. She walked over to her minimally stocked wardrobe and chose a pair of faded straight-leg blue jeans and an orange quarter-sleeve tee shirt, walking into the bathroom without a word.

Zelda sighed, reluctantly closing the book. Since Link would soon be coming to get her for their departure, she would need to be dressed. The princess eagerly stood and picked up the dress from its spot on her wardrobe door. Its Hylian sash shimmered in the dim light, glowing as if it had a spotlight shining on it.

Hearing the shower water pound against the floor of the bathtub, Zelda merely slipped off her robe and donned the dress carefully. As she let the layers caress her figure, she picked up the small tiara and placed it atop her head as always.

Zelda walked over to the mirror and smiled at the reflection. She saw a cheerful young woman of about twenty or twenty-one staring intently back at her, the tiara now glinting on the beautifully kept chestnut hair. As pale white as the skin was, the initial complexion was utter brilliance.

Suddenly, she heard the water pounding cease. Could Samus have finished her shower so quickly? She must have; the hair dryer had been started.

A few minutes later, Samus dashed out of the bathroom, fully clothed and beautiful, blond hair billowing like a long cape behind her, dry as anything.

"Hey. Nice dress," Samus complimented generously.

Zelda was speechless at the speed of the process. "Thanks?"

"Oh, I took a quick shower because I wanted to go down to the kitchen to see if Marth or anyone else would be there, so I'll see you soon!" Samus smiled and left the room hastily.

"Bye..." Zelda whispered, knowing the bounty hunter couldn't hear her. She chuckled lightly at the spontaneity of the girl. That was a major part of Samus's personality.

Zelda sighed contentedly, turning to the clutter that was her bed. As she straightened it to perfection, a certain man of great integrity slipped into her peaceful thoughts.

-

Link coughed, choking over a particularly obnoxious snore. A groan could be heard in the background; most likely poor Roy.

Link gave up on the 'sleep' tactic and sat up on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. What a long night it had been for the swordsmen; Link kept waking himself up with snores and Roy couldn't sleep because of them.

"Morning..." Link muttered groggily, hoping to lighten up the tensed atmosphere.

"Morning," Roy snapped back in reply.

Link ignored the hint and stood, stretching. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which read seven twenty-eight. Groaning, he searched through the drawers for a fresh green tunic, feeling for the crisp fabric. Clutching it, he pulled it over his head quickly.

Roy decided to add something to the droning silence. "You really ought to learn how to sleep silently."

"Would you SHUT UP? I get it. Enough of that," Link replied, trying to remember where he put his bow. Anxiously, he glanced around the room, eventually spotting it atop Roy's set of drawers, for some reason.

He grasped it, and found his sword inside its designated drawer, along with his small inventory, and the small ocarina. Link scooped up the parcels and slung the sword sheath over his shoulder. He hooked the bow onto its section of the inventory pouch just as quickly. "Roy, I need to go get Zelda, we'll be leaving soon. See you," and before Roy could add to that, Link had dashed off down the hallway.

Roy sighed, hopping out of bed with newly acquired enthusiasm. He rifled through his drawers and found a plain tunic, almost like a tee shirt with a few embellishments, bright red. He slipped it on and then came his trousers and boots. Checking the mirror, his hair ruffled more than last night when Peach's roaming hands had had their way. Not wishing to comb it, he smoothed it out and headed for the kitchen; surely Marth would be there by now.

-

Samus had gotten downstairs and had almost made her way to the kitchen. Only a few more feet toward a meaningful conversation with Marth. After all, there was a shadow in there that looked quite familiar to his...

She inhaled deeply and walked in there quietly. "'Morning, Marth!" Samus greeted cheerily and sat in the seat next to him. Absently, she breathed in the fresh scent of dark, heavily caffeinated coffee, despite the empty blue mug.

"Morning, Samus!" Marth responded with matching enthusiasm. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Glad we can have a break from these fights. You?"

"Definitely. I'm fine also, I just don't know what to do this weekend. Do you have plans? Since Link and Zelda will be away, and Roy and Peach will be spending most of their time with each other, it'll just be the two of us. What do you think?" Marth inquired.

Samus took in the truthful information. Marth was right, it would be just the two of them, pretty much. Perhaps she could really get to know him this way... "That sounds great! I'd like us to spend some time together..."

Marth smiled, slightly reminiscing on the past few days, especially before Samus's fight... _We were talking, and I encouraged her to do well in her fight. Then we were about to... kiss. So close, too. Literally... _"Great. Then, let's start now. I feel like I hardly know you, Samus. I want to change that. So, tell me about you."

Samus looked at him stupidly. "Well... What exactly do you want to know? 'About me' is extremely vague."

"Yeah, I guess it is... Well, tell me about why you came here; your past."

"My past is full of mysteries. I never knew my real parents; I was born on a planet that I failed to learn the name of that was raided by an evil race called the Space Pirates. They killed my parents, and I was taken in by some members of the Chozo race; taken back to their home planet, Zebes. They raised me there and taught me how to live. More importantly, they infused me with their DNA, and trained me as a warrior. That's where my suit came from, they called it a super-powered exoskeleton with a few bells and whistles. I can't remember too much of my life, though. I can remember that before I came here, I was living a normal life of a bounty hunter; fulfilling my missions as I was needed. Then, I got the letter and decided it would be good to get away... And here I am two years later, on planet Earth!" Samus finished with a sharp inhalation.

Marth hesitated momentarily. "Wow, Samus. I... I'm amazed at your past. I never knew any of this, and I'm sorry about your parents."

"Forget about it. I never knew them," Samus shrugged.

Marth sighed. "My past is a little different. I did know my parents, my father being a real dictator and my mother being as sweet and caring as anything. Since I was prince, my father was King of Altea, in the land of Crimea, and my dearest sister Elice was the princess. I was to be sworn in as king later in my life. But, naturally, we were invaded by the enemy from another kingdom, and they killed my parents and took my beloved sister hostage. Supposedly, she escaped their clutches, but she died eventually, from unknown causes. So, I was devastated. I wanted to avenge my family and the kingdom, so I set off to slay the thing that caused all of our distress. This thing, as I call him, was Medeus. As far as I traveled, it was all worth it in the end, and he was gone. I had avenged them, but there was no longer a kingdom to rule, so I left the Emblem realm and came to Archanea to reside for a while, at least. Shortly after, I received my letter... And here I am two years later!"

Before he could see why she had done so, Samus had wrapped her caring arms around Marth; he could feel her tears through the thin fabric of the tunic. "Marth you... lost your whole life... I'm... sorry..."

Marth returned the embrace, warmth and thoughts of being loved spread through him. "Samus... it's the past. I can't change it, nor can anyone. I do miss them, especially Elice... You remind me of her."

Samus looked up at him with teary eyes. "Really? How?"

"Well... I'm not sure, you just have many similarities shared between you. I miss her soft, caring voice and loving, warm arms," Marth started to tear up a bit as well. Even thinking about her was a huge step for Marth.

Samus wiped her eyes, trying with all her efforts to smile for him. _So much for being emotionally strong..._

Marth rubbed his eyes. _She really is the girl for me..._

As that thought was ended, a familiar red-headed swordsman stuck his head in the room. "Hey, guys!" he hesitated, observing the scene before him. "Umm... Well, Link just left to get Zelda, so I imagine they'll be leaving pretty soon. Just thought I'd let you know." Roy left the room hastily.

Marth shook his head in response to Roy. "Well, shall we, Samus?"

-

Peach sighed upon her reminiscence of the previous day. Roy, a winning fight, Roy, and not to mention Roy...

Peach had been awake for hours, but hadn't left her bed. It was too warm and peaceful in her room to leave, really. Despite the fact that it was now seven thirty-nine, and Link and Zelda were soon to leave for the entire weekend, she didn't want to leave the familiar comfort just yet.

Until she heard a firm tap on her door. Quickly, she hopped out of bed and grabbed the robe hanging on the door to her bathroom to cover herself; merely wearing three inch shorts and a bra. She made it to the door before the person knocked again.

She inhaled sharply at the sight of Roy. "Good morning."

"'Morning, Peach... I-I just figured I'd let you know that Zelda and Link are going to leave pretty soon, I thought you'd want to say goodbye," Roy stuttered, catching sight of what little clothing she wore.

It seemed to Peach as if the two were slowly inching closer as the seconds passed like an eternity. "Oh... thank you. I'm sure they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye anyway."

"Probably not. Well, as much as I love you in what you're wearing, you might want to get dressed... Just a tip," Roy chuckled heartily, smiling that adorably handsome and brain-mushing smile of his.

Peach smirked. "Of course... but, just one last thing..." and she grabbed him roughly by the neck of his shirt, bringing his unsuspecting lips to her own moist ones.

As unsuspecting as he was, Roy caught on rather quickly. Almost as soon as their lips touched, his hands playfully gripped her tempting hips, right on cue with her hands reaching up to tousle his finely groomed red hair.

This continued for awhile, each of them taking turns for the dominant role in the affectionate tussle. Eventually, to their chagrin, they had to separate; what for the need of air, and more importantly, even, to gaze contentedly into each others' eyes.

Roy gently touched his lips to her collarbone and whispered huskily into her ear, "I love you..."

In response, Peach only pulled away, smiled in a skillfully seductive way, and slipped back into her room.

Roy sighed, making an attempt to straighten his yet again unkempt hair, to no avail. He knew Peach would be leaving her room shortly, so he trudged his way downstairs to the entrance lobby.

-

"I'm really going to miss you guys while I'm gone!" Zelda cooed as she gave Samus and Peach each one last hug.

"We'll miss you, too, Zellie," Peach smiled.

"I hope you have fun!" Samus chimed in.

Zelda smiled and silently waved, walking over to Link. Roy had now joined Peach, their hands intertwining, and Samus and Marth just sort of stood there, really.

"We'll be back soon!" Link called, offering Zelda an arm, which she gratefully took. The two walked outside, waving to their loyal friends one last time.

"So, Link, how exactly are we going to be getting to Hyrule?" Zelda asked the question that had been eating at her brain endlessly for the past week.

"Well, it's complicated. You remember... seven years ago, you gave me the ocarina?" Link looked up at her anxiously.

"Of course, Link! You were the one who saved the land in the first place."

"Good. Well, the ocarina—I-I still have it, and I've kept it with me all along," Link declared finally, pulling out the small blue instrument, boldly embellished with the Triforce symbol.

Zelda stared at the object with disbelief. She had almost forgotten of its powers, and the fact that she had given it to Link; trusting his prowess in such objectives. "Is that... really—"

"The Ocarina of Time, it is!" Link clutched it carefully, preparing to play.

The soothing notes echoed far off into the lands of the earth, winding through the vast forests, across widespread oceans, and through the enormous mountains; a call. Epona's song...

Link lowered the ocarina; who knew how close Epona the horse was to these lands. Hyrule wasn't too terribly far away, but it was far enough that one wouldn't want to be on foot.

"Link... You've really kept it all this time. What was that you just played?" Zelda inquired. She had not taught him all he knew.

"This is the song to call Epona, the mare entrusted to me by Malon. I thought that since Hyrule is only about eight miles away, the song could be heard. It must have some sort of magical power in the notes, because when I play it, Epona always seems to be very near me whether she was originally two feet away or two miles," Link explained thoroughly. Zelda responded with a single, understanding nod.

A distant neigh was heard from around a particularly tall acclivity. Even the sound of the galloping hoofs of a mare, pounding against the ground. Epona galloped toward Link, long white mane billowing in the wind. She looked the same as he had remembered, and was still as loyal as ever.

As she skidded to a stop, Link took Zelda's arm gently. "Do you want behind me or in front of me?"

Zelda eyed the horse, calculating the best position. "I suppose I should be in front of you, then..." she timidly replied. Being a princess, it was considered unacceptable to ride any way but side-saddle, which was impossible in this set-up. Nevertheless, she allowed Link to help her onto Epona, who seemed calm and reassured about the entire ordeal.

The position not being the most comfortable, Zelda hoped that it would be a short ride. Good thing this dress in particular was extremely long...

Link mounted the horse behind Zelda, easing himself into a workable manner, clutching the reins and preparing for a refreshing yet bumpy ride to Hyrule.

-

"So, what now?" Marth asked Samus as Link and Zelda walked out the door.

"Good question," Samus giggled.

"Well, let's just... go out into the courtyard. It's a really nice day outside!"

Samus nodded and followed him. She absently admired how sleek his hair was. Oh, what she would give to comb through it...

They arrived into the vast courtyard, a place where the fighters would sit to enjoy the air of the outside world. There were benches and tables, trees for shade, stone walkways and bright green grass. If lucky, one might spot a few butterflies in the daytime or swarms of fireflies in the evening.

"It's so nice out, isn't it?" Marth commented absentmindedly.

"It really is..." Samus didn't know how to reply to such small talk, so she decided to start the real conversation for once. "So, Marth, tell me about... your friendships with Roy and Link."

Marth chuckled at the reminiscence. "Well, I guess that all started when I first arrived here. Link and Roy were already here, along with very few others. Link I met first. He was the only person who would talk to me when I first came here, so I felt slightly at ease around him, and we got to know each other well. We actually had a lot in common; what with our talents in swordsmanship."

"Sometime in getting to know him, I met Roy. We had even more in common; I found out he was raised in the land of Daine, and he was a skilled swordsman much like myself. Apparently, he and Link had arrived here at the same time as Link, so they became friends. I guess it was all a huge friendship triangle from that point, and we all got along so well and fought even better. What about you, Zelda, and Peach? I never knew about that story either." Marth finished.

Samus sighed. "Well, this will be a long story. I've been here forever, I got here just shortly after you did. Zelda arrived shortly after me, and Peach shortly after her. Zelda and I became incredibly fast friends, especially since we were roomed together. We just had so much in common and it was so easy for us to talk about anything."

"Peach... Now that's a different story. I saw Peach as this girly, giddy, immature princess. Completely typical. But, Zelda, being the caring and down-to-earth person she is, took the opportunity to get to know Peach, and discovered that she was actually really nice, and even a little naughty sometimes! So, I took her word for it, and ever since then we've all been inseparable," Samus giggled at her cheesy remarks.

"I'm glad for you..." Marth hesitated for a few minutes, watching the glorious sunrise. "You think Zelda and Link have gotten to Hyrule yet?"

"Probably not, she says it's several miles away. I wonder how they're getting there, she never told me," Samus thought aloud.

"Link said they were traveling by horseback, but I don't know how it's possible. But, both of them possess incredible magical powers, so, you never know."

"I bet Zelda and Link will get together while they're away. She's been head over heels in love with him ever since they met, I think," Samus smirked at the thought.

"Yeah, Link is completely in love with her, too. She's all he can talk about, seriously! They'll be perfect for each other."

Samus's eyes widened slightly. "So Link is in love with her? Then this will all work out! I'm so glad for her..." And that was the truth. But there was a void eating at her heart, and she knew that the void could be so easily filled.

It was sitting right next to her. Breathing her air, talking to her, even. It would be so easy to... just...

Samus mentally shook herself out of her dazed state. Now just wasn't the time... In fact, she really needed to get away before she lost it completely.

"Marth, I'm really sorry, but I need to leave, I have to do... something. I'll see you later!" She stood, walking toward the mansion.

"Wait, Samus!" Marth called, surprising himself by his sudden outburst. "How about we eat lunch together? I'll see you in the kitchen at twelve?"

Samus hesitated, but wouldn't pass up this chance in a million years. "Of course! Okay, I'll see you then!" and she hurried back inside, so as not to embarrass herself any further.

_Maybe I can actually get somewhere with Marth today..._

-

A small droplet of warm, sticky sweat rolled slowly, agonizingly so, down Zelda's pink tinted cheek. The position she was in was rather uncomfortable, and it was a warm day in these lands. Link remained very close to her, which made her very nervous. His muscular chest often brushed against her shoulders and she could feel every slight tensing of his muscles. Nevertheless, he reassured her, and they were very close to their destination.

"How are you holding up, Zel?" Link called over the gallop and the dancing wind's whistle in their ears.

Zelda held up a shaky thumb in response. As of now, she could finally recognize the scenery. They were nearing the legendary Kokiri Forest, very close indeed. In fact, they had just passed the twin set of trees to the entrance. Link tugged harshly on the reins and Epona roughly skidded to a stop.

Promptly, Link hopped off and his feet caressed the soft grass beneath him. He kindly offered a hand to help the princess down from the tired horse.

Link patted Epona gently, followed by a neigh of approval. "Shall we, then, Zelda?" and he gave her his arm to be led by.

The pair silently walked into forest. Link was surprised to see the greatly flourished life, and all the young Kokiri helping each other out like friendly neighbors and old-time buddies.

"LINK!!" a multitude of voices sang, ambushing the pair, but mainly Link. Some of the younger and even a few older Kokiri who remembered Link, including Mido.

"Hey, everybody!" Link patted heads, answered questions, and asked a few himself. "Is Saria around?"

"Link, you know I'm always here, you dolt!" another voice silenced the young ones; it turned out to be Saria walking, or running, out of her house, open arms. Link accepted the embrace gratefully. He hadn't seen Saria in a year or two.

Zelda merely stood watching the jovial scene and all the recognition, praise, and greeting; none of which she received. Even from Saria, who was seemingly drooling over Link.

Saved by Link. "Hey, Saria, I've brought Zelda here, too!"

"Oh, hello Zelda! Nice to see you again, finally!" Saria made no gestures whatsoever to Zelda, an arm still wrapped tightly around Link. The younger Kokiri looked at her like she'd just fallen out of a tree; having no earthly idea who she was.

As if able to see Zelda's distress and boredom, Link slipped out of Saria's grip and intervened with, "It was great to see you all, and we'll be back here later, certainly. But, for now, we must travel! Come on, Zel!" Link grabbed her hand and swiftly made his way out of the forest. Zelda didn't need reassurance, not one bit.

Eventually they made it back to the field of Hyrule, right by Epona. Suddenly, Link pulled out the ocarina and brought it to his lips, but paused to say, "Zelda, grab my shoulders, now..." and he played a melody she had yet to hear, soothing, calming, and—a form of transportation?

-

Samus sighed as she combed her hair; it needed to be perfect. Every strand in place, every curl bouncy. Yes, curl. Samus had decided to look very innocently cute for this outing, so she wore a dressy, navy blouse along with her unfaded pair of blue jeans. She wore black, low heel ankle boots also. She thought it looked rather appealing, hopefully especially to Marth.

She looked so... different. It just didn't look like her. It was too pretty and girly; it actually cared about its appearance. Samus used to be so tomboyish and hated dressing up, but... One man can truly change one's outlook on the subject, apparently.

Samus glanced at the reflection once more before leaving her room. This was as good as it gets for her. She sighed, walking out of the room and toward the stairs to make her way down to the courtyard.

It seemed that her mind didn't want to travel as quickly down the stairs with her, so it remained farther away. She reminisced upon her experience with Marth two days ago.

"_Hey, Samus... You're early, too?" _

"_Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I'm ready for this battle, even though I'm worried about Zelda..."_

"_Yeah, I've been wondering where she is. She wasn't at Link's battle, which was very peculiar. I think Link's going to check on her after your battle."_

"_I hope so. You guys know you don't have to be at my battle, right?"_

"_Samus, don't be talking nonsense! You've been to all of ours, and you're our friend. We want to be there to support you! Call us your good luck charms."_

"_Oh, thanks, Marth... I didn't think I meant that much to you guys!"_

"_Samus, you mean so much to us. I don't know what I'd do without you..."_

"_Really?"..._

By now, Samus had almost made it out to the courtyard. She could remember that moment so well, too well in fact. She was seconds away from... kissing Marth. They were mere inches away from each other...

To her own disappointment, she thought about this incident a lot since it had happened. She wondered if he thought about it any. Surely he must have, he instigated the encounter in the first place. Perhaps she would ask him, she was tired of these consistent thoughts; surely Marth felt something for her...

Right?

Flitting the thoughts away, Samus hastily walked out to the designated spot in the courtyard, only to find Marth sitting there on the ground with a classic red-and-white checkered tablecloth and a brown wicket picnic basket. Classic, corny Marth, as always. But, naturally, Samus was too busy admiring him to care. He was wearing the sexiest jeans she'd ever seen on anyone and one of his beautifully woven navy tunics. To be rather cliché, he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi, Marth..." Samus greeted casually, waving.

"Hey, Samus! Please, sit," Marth smiled, gesturing to the area opposite him on the tablecloth.

Samus sat, careful not to wrinkle her blouse while doing so. She couldn't help but admire Marth's charisma, even though he didn't intend it...

"I hope you're hungry, I made us some ham and cheese sandwiches, if that's okay..." Marth proceeded to pull two good-sized sandwiches out of the small picnic basket, followed by a small pitcher of fresh, iced lemonade.

"O-of course, yeah," Samus stuttered, blushing profusely.

Marth had two thick paper towels surrounding the sandwiches, and he handed Samus one of them. She took a bite into it, expecting nothing more than a strong taste of cheddar cheese and a blast of ham flavor.

That's what she got, but there seemed to be something special in it or something. A unique flavor. Only Marth, one of the mansion's most talented swordsmen could be the most amazing chef as well, even with a mere sandwich. Samus giggled.

"Something off with the sandwich?" Marth looked up at her, puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing. But, these taste excellent! Thank you, Marth..."

"You're welcome, Sam...us," Marth decided it best to add the rest of her name.

Samus ate her sandwich bit by bit, and before long it was gone. Marth was still eating and she watched him, but her thoughts strayed to Peach and Roy. She wondered about how they were doing today...

-

If one were standing outside Roy and Link's room, they would suspect something, especially if they didn't know that Link was gone. Much noise could be heard outside the door, and one would simply wonder what was making that noise.

It might not be what one expected it to be. Of course the new couple of the mansion were interacting...

For awhile, they had been talking, sure. But, it was as if it were a contest to see which one could make the other crack first; which one could make the other start smothering the other in love and kisses. As soon as Roy said something unbearably sweet to Peach, she thanked him with a kiss, and he thanked her by not letting go of her.

Now, they stood intertwined in the middle of the room, Peach's lips effortlessly gliding over Roy's. Her arms were twisted around his neck, one hand caressing his hair skillfully. Roy, on the other hand, gripped Peach's hips, warmth spreading from head to toe.

One might wonder why the interaction hadn't escalated further along than this. Perhaps the two were saving the moment for a better time. This was only the beginning...

-

Zelda engulfed the fresh lake air. Had she really just teleported?! All by touching Link's shoulder as he played a melody? Amazing, really...

Link inhaled deeply also. The lake air was rather refreshing to the taste and the way it was able to dance all over one's body felt marvelous. Oh, how he just wanted to dive in and take a swim... Well, they had to swim, in order to get to their destination.

"Zel, you can swim... right?" Link walked toward the lake after grabbing her hand.

"Of course! Why?" Zelda looked at him with a puzzled stare.

"This," Link lifted her clean off her feet from the solid ground, causing a slight squeal. She wrapped her arms around his neck for protection as he plunged deep into the frigid water, her in hand.

Zelda was oddly surprised at the sudden change of events. Apparently, the duo was headed for the Zora's Domain, and they needed to cross the waters to get there. In simple terms, swim. So, Link took the liberty of 'helping' her into the water...

"You all right," pant, "Zelda?" Link took in as much air as possible; they had propelled downwards rather rapidly and it had taken them awhile to resurface.

"I'm fine, Link..." Zelda didn't have the will to demand why, for the love of Nayru, he decided to jump in the lake now instead of just walking across the bridges.... Nevertheless, they swam at a leisurely pace, not wishing to tire themselves so soon.

Eventually, they arrived at the surface of the entrance to the Zora's Domain. From Zelda's eye, it looked to be about ten feet down...

"Grab onto my hand, Zel, we're going under..." Link took her outstretched hand and pulled her under with him; leading the way down.

As soon as the reached the entrance, the 'teleportation' feeling returned. _Here we go again, _Zelda thought with frustration.

-

By now, Samus and Marth had both finished their sandwiches and had even drained some lemonade. The refreshing drink was very sweet, allowing the two to take on a completely different attitude.

Marth and Samus were laughing quite hysterically about something Samus had said. Both were trying to catch their breaths and say something intelligible, but each time they tried they would crack up again. It was rather enlightening.

Eventually, they got a hold of themselves. Samus blushed profusely, embarrassed even though Marth was in the exact same boat. That boat was small, meant for two only, and there were no other boats nearby in Samus's mind.

It seemed that both of them were thinking about the same thing, and expressing it through silent eye contact. They were thinking about what Samus was thinking earlier... the close encounter they'd had before. It was as if the two both wanted that experience to occur again, but this time without an interruption.

So, that was what happened. Marth ambled toward her, rising over her. He hovered about an inch from her face to feel her warm, mind-numbing breath on his lips. Slowly, cautiously, he placed his warm lips atop hers.

Samus was surprised, no doubt. But, a rather elated surprise, it was. She'd kissed a few guys before, but never had anything felt this way. She had never had this intense feeling of passion and overheated body temperature. She hadn't kissed anyone in a long time, so she had almost forgotten how...

Marth picked up any slack that there was to be had. He let his tongue glide skillfully over her moist lips, almost begging to be let into her mouth. Meanwhile, his left arm caressed her long, flowing hair at her neck and the other was wrapped tightly around her waist and tickling the small of her back. He could feel the vibrations of moans and whimpers in her throat.

Samus felt as if she would wake up in her soft bed if she let go of Marth. This kind of thing only happened to her in her dreams... _In my dreams, _Samus thought. If this was an incredibly realistic 'dream,' then she was going to take advantage of it. She finally returned his gestures, hugging his figure closer to hers.

Marth gently sucked on Samus's bottom lip, lazily lapping his tongue around it. To think he had started this, it was his idea and his spontaneity. He couldn't be more proud of himself, really.

As much as he wanted to continue further, he wanted to use his vocal skills again; before he forgot how to. He released Samus's lips and breathed calmly on her right ear as his left hand reached under her mane of hair and rubbed the sensitive skin on her neck, causing her to shiver with great pleasure. He then whispered ever so softly, "_I love you, Samus..."_

Samus shivered again as his warm breath tickled her. It dawned on her, the realization did. This really wasn't a dream. Did everyone feel this way when the love of their life confessed love in return and (practically) kissed you to death? She would have to ask Peach.

"I love you, too, Marth..." Samus couldn't refrain from kissing him in thanks. It was... so unreal, but the good sort of unreal.

Pleasurably unreal.

-

Zelda huffed as she floated to the surface of the glistening Zora's Domain. Link surfaced right behind her, hair sopping wet and matted; plastered to his wet face. This water was... different. It had a different feel to it, and it seemed smoother than the water in the lake; though both bodies were increasingly clear and pure.

Link swam around Zelda to get to the shore on the westward side of the Domain. What was so peculiar about this innocent act was that when he was completely out of the water, every part of him but his hair was dry as fresh linen from a clothesline.

Seeing her incredulous look, Link acknowledged the fact that he was almost completely dry despite being in water two seconds previously. "Oh, this water has magical properties. When you step out of it in one fluid motion, all of the parts of you that were underwater will be dry. I really never knew why, but that's the way it is," Link smirked in his boyish manner. She noticed he had pulled off his cap and held it underwater so it would be dry. He slung it lazily over his damp hair.

Zelda swam very close to shore, then ducked her entire head under. She counted down, then hopped out of the water like Sonic when he landed on a stage spring. Sure enough, all dry. Not even her hair had a single drop of water clinging to it.

Shoving that minor amazement out of the way, Zelda followed an unusually silent Link. Perhaps he had sensed the tension and frustration steaming off of her.

Now they walked through the crystalline Domain, attracting curious glances from all the Zora that were scattered around the place. Link paced quickly up the stairs and Zelda had to run to keep up with him. She had only been to the Domain a few times, so she didn't know her way around it at all.

Soon, they turned a corner into the King's Quarters, only to find the... overgrown, hefty King Zora sitting in front of the entrance to the Zora's Fountain. "Link?!" he exclaimed. "And... dare I say Princess Zelda?"

"Greetings, sir..." Link kneeled before the King, and Zelda politely curtsied. "it has been awhile!"

"Indeed, it has. What, may I ask, brings the both of you here?" The King inquired.

"We have merely come for a visit, and we would like to see the Princess Ruto as well," Link replied, standing once again.

"Ruto? Ahh..." the King glanced behind him, indicating that Ruto had vacated to the Zora fountain. "Give me a moment..." The King began edging his large anatomy to the left, his skin creating friction with the raised floor, making little squeaky noises all the way.

Zelda had a hard time stifling the peals of laughter that so wished to escape her lips. It was all just so amusing!

Link was un-fazed, having seen this process before. He nonchalantly laced his hand with Zelda's, leading her up the stairs on the right side of the small room. This caused Zelda to blush profusely, but she struggled to keep their hands intertwined; she wanted Ruto to be aware of her intentions with Link.

Finally, the King had finished scooting over and bid the pair adieu. Link continued to escort Zelda out of the Domain as if it were a mere casual affair. Zelda tried her absolute best to pay it no heed at all.

Sure enough, there was Ruto, flapping her over-sized fins in the pure Zora's Fountain. "Ruto!" Link called, waving.

"LINK?!?!?!?!" Ruto squealed, propelling herself out of the water rapidly. As soon as she stepped gracefully out of the water, her pale blue Zora skin sparkled in the radiant light of the sun; water droplets careening down her lanky figure. Now, she was making a mad dash for Link, her rumored, one-sided 'fiance.'

As soon as she reached him, she grappled him in a bone-crushing embrace. "When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago. A few minutes ago, really..." Link replied. He seemed to forget that painstakingly long distraction of waiting for Ruto's father to, stating it politely, 'scoot his derriere.'

"Well, I've missed you! 'Tis wrong to make a lady like myself wait for her own hubby-wubby..." Ruto cooed, stroking a strand of Link's golden locks.

_Did I accidentally cast an invisibility spell upon myself? _Zelda could have gagged at the mushy blabber. Well, who could expect more out of Ruto, after all?

At least Link looked rather disgusted, though Ruto didn't seem to notice through that thick, seaweed-filled head of hers. "Aahhh... Well, how have things been here?" Link hesitated, then effortlessly reverted the topic of conversation.

"The normal! Really, just the same thing day after day..." Ruto replied more calmly.

Zelda had now officially just decided to give up on the 'getting noticed' tactic, and merely decided to watch the display of revolting horror being shown to her.

"Yes, the same for myself..." Link could tell that this conversation and interaction could head in the wrong direction. "Hey, Ruto, I was wondering if you could... catch me a nice fish?"

Ruto stared at him oddly for a moment, before smiling broadly and saying, "Of course, just give me a moment!" and she skipped to the shore, diving in quickly. In the meantime, Link motioned to Zelda to grab his shoulders as he pulled out the ocarina; to which she obliged gratefully and with a sly smirk.

-

Peach walked into the empty dining hall with Roy in tow behind her. They decided to arrive slightly early, for whatever reason. All they knew was that it would feel very odd without Link and Zelda there with them.

"What do you think Marth and Samus have been up to today?" Roy asked with curiosity.

"I have no clue, and besides, it's really none of our—" Peach lost her train of thought as Marth walked in with Samus right beside him, _her hand in his._

Roy and Peach were rendered speechless, but Peach was cheering for them both inwardly. _It's about time they got together! Go, Sammie!!_

"Well, what's this?" Roy asked pompously, jokingly in reference to the public display of affection.

"Nosy bastard," Marth muttered. He glanced at Samus before continuing, "she happens to be my girlfriend, thank you..."

"REALLY? What got into you?" Roy chuckled endlessly. Many of the other fighters began to file into the room, taking their seats.

Samus rolled her eyes. "It wasn't completely Marth's idea, so don't bug him, Roy." She punched him lightly.

After the course of a few more minutes, everyone in the mansion had found their way into the dining hall. As they all seated themselves, they were served baked fish (of some sort) and a steamed vegetable medley, with iced tea to drink. Everyone seemed vigorously hungry, so they proceeded to wolf down their meals.

"I'm so glad you two finally got together. I suspected it for awhile," Peach commented, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Peach. Someone can just make a sensible, positive comment without making anyone's blood boil from rage," Samus responded, glaring at Roy, who downed the last of his tea. He looked at her with an o_h-well-screw-it _look she despised.

Marth just stayed silent. This whole 'girlfriend' thing was new to him, it would take some major getting used to. It nearly startled him silly when Samus patted his back, ready to leave the dining hall with the mobs of other people. He obliged, leaving Roy and Peach to each other to...

Well, who knows.

-

This time, the Minuet of the Forest had been played. Link and Zelda had transported to the Sacred Forest Meadow; Saria's sweet escape from the rest of the world; few people even knew of its whereabouts, even it's true existence. Link had been here countless times, the melody that was Saria's could always be heard... Somehow, rather mysteriously...

Link slipped the ocarina back into its compartment on his inventory. He found it somewhat refreshing to have Zelda's petite, graceful hands gripping his shoulders.

"Link, that was mean..." Zelda giggled, punching him lightly; despite the fact that she couldn't have been happier to get away from there.

"Hey, we got away didn't we? I'm really sorry Zelda. I thought it would be nice to see Ruto and that she would have forgotten about the whole 'fiancée' thing, but I was wrong. I also found out that she didn't even notice you, and that was rather impolite of her. You're too important to me, Zel," Link smiled, eyes shining with their familiar boyish glow.

Zelda blushed, surely he noticed that. "Link, you're too much sometimes..."

Link kept his radiant smile. The air in the meadow seemed to close in around them, as if tension were building between them. Zelda's eyes widened when Link grasped her hand...

"WHO GOES THERE?!" a deep yet feminine voice boomed.

Before Zelda could whip around, Link had pulled out his crossbow and docked an arrow, aiming toward the figure in the shadows. "We mean no harm, we come from the forest!" Link shouted.

The owner to the feminine voice stepped out of the shadows, bow in hand, ready to shoot. That is, until she realized who was 'from the forest.'

It had actually turned out to be Saria. "Oh, Link, it's only you and... Zelda." Her voice had calmed down, and it no longer sounded so deep and threatening. This made Link wonder if something had been controlling her? There were guards scattered throughout the forest, what could possibly get in here?

"Yeah, we came back to rest in my own home," Link replied, his tone softening greatly.

"Have you had anything to eat, at all?" Saria asked.

"No, we haven't as a matter of fact."

"Would you and Zelda like to join me? I gathered a few fresh fish the other day and I've been waiting for awhile to roast them. Please, allow me to escort you to my home." Saria started walking out of the meadow, which was quickly getting darker as the time passed.

Eventually, they had made it back out to Kokiri Forest, where seemingly all were in their houses, eating dinner or going to sleep. At night, the forest became a different place. The cheerfulness left it, and the life was sucked out of it. All one could hear is the chirping of crickets, the rustling of the Deku, and the scuttling of the small bugs. Some nights, the wind howled like a wolf, reaching a comparable volume level, even. It made the bright forest seem like a dark, mysterious abyss.

Saria ushered the pair into her moderately sized home; one would think no one lived in the place. Everything was spotless, even the ground. Nothing was out of place, as it looked. There was a small dining table in the middle, with a 'kitchen' to the left and a bed with a chair beside that. She also had a large bookcase that towered feet over Link.

As Saria followed them in, she pulled out a large kettle and rustled around in the cabinets for herbs; a quick tea. Then, she rummaged in the cool-box for a mound of fish, separating three large ones. They weren't frozen, but near to it. She proceeded to mix the herbs, a clean scent filling the air. After adding water and pouring it into the kettle, Saria added the kettle to a small stove.

Link turned his attention to Zelda as the fish were set down to cook. He smiled a caring yet masculine smile at her; this very gesture made her blush and feel truly wanted, and helped her know that no matter what, Link wouldn't let anything harm her. She questioned herself severely at concluding all that from a single smile.

Their silent communication was interrupted by Saria asking, "So, how has your trip down here been?"

"It is going very well. We just made a short visit down to the Lake Hylia and the Zora's Domain," Link replied.

Saria nodded, turning her attention to the three sizzling fish and the rapidly heating kettle of tea. In a matter of about five more minutes, the fish had browned completely to the core and the tea had started to whistle within the kettle. Saria poured the tea into a large pitcher and removed three wooden glasses from her cabinet, setting them onto the table Link and Zelda sat at. Then she proceeded to pull out some antique plates and placed one fish on each plate, setting them on the table also.

She finally joined Link and Zelda at the table for dinner. "Please, enjoy," she said generously.

-

"Good night, love..." Roy whispered in Peach's ear, nibbling it.

Peach replied with a mind-numbing kiss to his soft, warm lips. Surprisingly moist they were; it was simply easy to slide her tongue in to caress his inner cheeks lovingly. Such divine pleasure. "Good night, Roy..." Peach smirked and pranced off temptingly.

Roy sighed heavily, a broken, ragged sigh. Rubbing the back of his head absently, he trudged off to his empty room.

In a way, he was grateful for the emptiness. No one would be there to obnoxiously disturb his peaceful sleeping with their SNORING. But, in other ways, he longed to have Link back, someone to talk to and relate to...

Sighing again, Roy slipped out of his tunic and outer layers. As he lay in bed, the covers and soft mattress underneath felt so good he couldn't help but fall asleep instantly.

And dream of a certain... lady in his enlightened life.

-

A long, peaceful two hours had passed since dinner had been set on Saria's table. Even Zelda, along with Link, had greatly enjoyed her company for dinner, plus they stayed for awhile longer. Now, they were en route to Link's home from his Kokiri days. It was built large; it was as if they knew he was truly a Hylian. Maybe they did...

Nevertheless, Link scaled up the ladder and offered a hand down to Zelda, pulling her up effortlessly. She was light as a feather after all.

Link was startled to find another makeshift bed in the room. It was large, fit for a human-sized person, and even had a light layer of bedding on it. He also found that his own bed had the same covers. How nice of the other Kokiri!

Link set down his heavy shield, gauntlets, sword, and inventory. Literally, a huge weight was lifted. He refrained from stripping down to his boxers, what with a female in the room whom he wasn't bonded with.

Despite how much he wanted to be.

"Well, good night, Zel," Link whispered, yawning exasperatedly.

"Good night, Link!" Zelda smiled, climbing into her bed accordingly.

The light of the forest was left solely to the bright moon outside, whose light licked lavishly against any body containing any substance. It created a dashing silhouette out of a mere bush or shrub. I

It was this light that the young pair fell asleep to.

-

"Marth?" Samus asked.

"Yes, Samus?" he replied.

"Can... Would you... May I please stay with you tonight?" Samus blushed upon asking this.

Marth didn't hesitate for a second with his answer, "Of course you can! May I be so bold as to ask why you request my presence?"

"Uh, well, Zelda isn't here, and I'm not used to being alone at night..."

"That's understandable. Sure, just... I'll walk you to your room so you can change, then we'll go up to my room?" Marth suggested.

Samus nodded in obligation. The two had been out at the courtyard for the longest of times talking, and... other, until they decided to head inside and go to sleep with everyone else.

So, they had eventually reached Samus's room, at which Samus slipped inside and grabbed a light blue tank top and a pair of purple pajama pants. She went to the bathroom (just in case) and changed so quickly she would have been awarded a gold medal.

She smoothed out her sleek hair, and proceeded to meet Marth outside.

Upon seeing her, Marth commented, "Nice colors..." He wanted to add a little bit more to that, but... he'd get brutally beaten; she was a bounty hunter after all.

Marth grasped her hand and led her up to his room. He opened the door and let them both in. Now, it was Marth's turn to slip out of his own clothing, remaining in only boxers. Samus seemed unaffected on the outside, but inside was the exact opposite.

_I never knew how amazingly sculpted his chest was... NO, NO. Nothing can happen, nothing WILL happen. I'm just... lonely for a night or two. That's all..._

Marth knew that his bed was small, but she was his... girlfriend. Now his thoughts were zooming uncontrollably in his mind. _Nothing's gonna happen. She's just my girlfriend, for a day so far. Is this too much for so soon? _

Despite their thoughts of uneasiness, Marth lay in the bed and Samus lay closely next to him. She was greatly surprised at his comforting warmth; so... uplifting. She lay with her head on his chest, his left hand tracing circles onto her back.

"Good night, Samus..." Marth leaned over and kissed her neck softly.

"Good night, Marth..." Samus breathed, a mere whisper.

She expected utterly, unbelievably pleasant dreams on this night.

* * *

**A/N: Have you any clue how difficult this was? I am not quite sure about this chapter, I think it could have been better, so PLEASE alert me of dumb mistakes (I'm sure there are some) and I hope my SaMarth shippers like this! WhiteFire56, especially you! The only reason this is finished is because of you!**

**P.S. If you like Royeach, check out my (late) Halloween fic Pleasant Memory, out today!! =D  
**

**Thanks all, and Review!!!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


	6. Day Five: A Prosperous Action

**A/N: WOW this chapter... IS VERY LONG. Just to warn you. Also, it mostly consists of romance, but nothing racy, just... FLUFF out the wazoo. AND in some areas may seem lime-ish. Think whatever you want, I won't say either way.**

**Also, sorry about any OOCness (who ever said they were in character?) and any errors you see please inform me.**

**Maybe you'll like it?**

**

* * *

**

**Tournament Chapter Six:**

_Day Five: A Prosperous Action_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

Zelda blinked to the glint of the fair sunlight through the window of the Kokiri home. After her gaze focused, she noticed first that Link was not present in his bed, and second that an extra blanket had been laid upon her. Perhaps it had gotten slightly cool the previous night...

Slowly, she rose from the bed. Sitting up first, she yawned widely, then stood, brushing herself off and eliminating the wrinkles in her dress. Good as new!

Out of curiosity and slight worry, Zelda walked outside the Kokiri home and climbed down the ladder cautiously. Still, no sight of Link in the vicinity. Saria's home next door? Empty. The once Great Deku Tree's 'lair?' Deserted, except for the snoozing sprout.

_Where could he have gone? _Zelda wondered, truly worrying now. She frantically searched the entire forest and checked in every house, even the heart of the Lost Woods. Once, she even went back to his Kokiri home to see if he had gone back there to look for her.

What if something had happened to him? A demon or soul stealer... She shuddered and tears fell down her cheeks at the terrible thought. She had to find him, now. And by Din, she would do whatever she had to do to see him again.

-

A rustle of the plain white sheets could be heard; one of the beings in the small bed had stirred, waking the other. A sharp intake of breath from being startled, the awaken one's eyes widened at first, until the other breathed normally.

Marth apologized instantly. "Samus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"I'm fine... for the most part..." Samus smirked, flipping over to face him, planting her lips firmly onto his in an urgent gesture of heartfelt passion. There's one way to wake up.

A few minutes later and with Marth's hair ruffled to no end, they pulled apart and silently laid next to each other. Samus absently glanced at the digital clock on the small bedside table; it read exactly seven fifteen. It was still a little early for moving about the mansion; most didn't rise until nine or later on a weekend.

Perhaps a little bit of quality time with one's lover in the morning... Samus liked the idea very much.

-

Peach yawned upon running her brush through her long hair. She'd had a peaceful slumber that night, full of sweet dreams and pleasant thoughts.

Despite that, she was slightly depressed. Without Link and Zelda, the element of excitement was of no more than a feeble wisp of air. Since Marth and Samus were surely content with spending much quality time alone, that basically left Peach and Roy to themselves and the rest of the mansions' population, most of which didn't speak in a comprehensible language or didn't speak at all.

She would have to speak with Roy about it, but a calm, peaceful lunch together outside would appeal greatly to her; some good time with her lover and her friends in the enlightening, warm sun... And maybe she and Roy could train this morning! She did need to brush up on her skills, and who better to do that with than her boyfriend, the tough, handsome swordsman and one of the best fighters in the mansion.

Sounds like an idea...

-

"LINK! ...LINK!!" Zelda shouted between harsh, rib-racking sobs. Another twenty minutes of search to no avail. Looking at the position of the sun relative to its possible elevation, it would be a little under eight of the clock. She wasn't sure, but referring to her internal time system, she had woken almost an hour ago.

Her only option left was that he'd left the forest for... Farore knows what. Frantically, she dashed to the entrance of the forest, and out into Hyrule field. "LINK!!!!!...." her tear-filled voice echoed far. Surely anyone in the field would have heard it. She sobbed harder, the horrible thoughts entering her mind; bringing her pictures of severed body parts and heavily distraught beings. It nearly killed her to think that this could have happened to Link...

Zelda collapsed to the ground, weeping uncontrollably. Her whole figure was shaking and she needed comfort from someone. _Where could he have possibly gone? LINK! PLEASE! I _need_ you! I love you..._

"Zelda?!" A male voice that Zelda knew so well spoke with grave concern. It was him; Link.

Zelda wiped her eyes vigorously, trying to will down the puffy redness of her cheeks and nose. Link was here, unscathed, on Epona. He looked very worried about her as he leaped off the mare and ran towards her.

"Link?" was all she could manage; jumping up from the ground and flinging herself into his arms. Her tears had softened slightly, but had yet to cease completely.

"Zelda, what's wrong? Have you been harmed?" Link spoke softly, tenderly; patting her on the back.

"I-I thought something happened to you..." she whimpered.

"I'm fine, Zel, I left early this morning to take Epona out for a quick ride around the field and to the lake; I didn't figure you would wake up for a long time..." Link continued to massage her back soothingly.

"B-but how could I sleep with you gone?" Zelda blushed the instant she'd realized what she said. _Oh, great..._

"Ahh, well... You see, I awoke in the night sometime; you were saying something in your sleep, like maybe a bad dream or something. I found an old blanket, it was a little cold, and I put it on you and went back to sleep, hoping you would be okay. A few hours later, I woke up again and couldn't go back to sleep, so I left, but I checked on you before. I thought, because of your sleep troubles, you would sleep in a little. I was heading back here, then I heard your voice and... here we are. I'm really sorry I worried you, Zel..." Link engulfed a large amount of air.

Zelda blushed more. _How could I have been so stupid? It's LINK, of course he's not going to go get himself killed... Now he probably thinks I'm helpless..._

Link was equally grateful for the silence._ Dear Nayru, how foolish! I should have known not to leave her there by herself, something could have happened to her and it would be my fault. Now she probably thinks I'm unreliable... Damn it._

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed in unison. They smiled at each other, then Zelda reluctantly slipped out of Link's arms. "I forgive you..." together, they spoke.

After a minute of merely standing there and enjoying the rising sun, Link proposed an idea. "How about I take you to Gerudo Valley, show you around? We'll take Epona."

"That sounds perfect; I've never been there actually..." Zelda admitted sheepishly. She helped to rule this land and she had yet to visit all of it... The castle really hadn't a lot of business with the Gerudo people.

"Really? Well, then this will be perfect for us. Let's go!" The atmosphere lightened up delightfully then; as if the cloud that covered their moods had suddenly dissipated. Zelda, then Link mounted Epona and were off to the valley of the Gerudo.

-

A red-headed swordsman sighed as he tugged on his boots. His night's sleep was perfect without Link there, despite how terribly inconsiderate that was. He wondered how Zelda could bear it, what with her ultra-sensitive Hylian ears...

Standing suddenly, Roy walked out the door to his room. Peach would want to do something today, so he should go talk to her.

Approximately five steps to the end of the hallway, and Roy ran into a figure dressed in pink; carnation pink, bright and cheery. The figure, identified as human, smelled greatly of apricot and other miscellaneous fruits. Naturally, it was Peach...

"Peach? What are you doing here?" Roy asked, bewildered.

"I was coming to ask you something?" Peach looked up at him innocently, but her eyes shined with passion at being close to him.

At this, Roy glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. When he was certain that only the lukewarm air lingered around them, he placed his lips atop hers with an urgent ferocity, yet filled to the brim with tasteful passion.

As in a routinely fashion, arms intertwined, breathing sped up, clothing stretched; the pair became as close as anatomically**(1)** possible. This time, though, their lips locked with a pining desire like they hadn't had such intimate contact in years...

Peach would admit it. Her hands instantly reached up to ruffle Roy's hair, despite its severely unkempt quality. She was terribly obsessed with his shiny red locks of fluffy cotton; at least that's what she felt through her thin-layered white gloves. Cotton that grew from someone's scalp; the idea appeased her splendidly.

Both of them were so extremely overjoyed to have a significant other to 'confide' in and rely on. They now understood what it meant to be loved unconditionally, irrevocably. They loved each other so much that there was no true, ultimate way to show it, but they could come very close... even though they might be slightly overzealous about it.

Reluctantly, as always, they pulled apart, only to remain attached closely. Roy, after catching his breath, spoke first. "So, I'm assuming you came to see me for a reason other than this?" he chuckled.

Peach giggled. "Yes... I was wondering if you'd like to train with me?"

"I think that would be perfect, b—" Roy stopped mid-sentence. He had intended to say, 'but I'm much stronger than you...' but that would fail to succeed. He would just have to pretend to be weak and dodge left and right.

"Thank you, Roy! I'm so glad you will!" Peach chittered**(2)**. "Also, I wanted to ask Samus and Marth if they wanted to have lunch with us; like a small picnic, outside?"

Roy nodded in approval. He figured he's be slightly busy today, but this was more than expected. "I can go talk to Marth after we're through training?"

Peach nodded. "And I'll speak with Samus. Okay, let's go!"

-

"Everything is so... open and magnificent!" Zelda exclaimed as they rode into the Gerudo Valley on Epona; at a steady gallop now. They had just crossed a narrow, half-log bridge over a small body of water, and now they could see the big waterfall and vast, red-rock mountains. Across the main bridge were a few Gerudo girls muttering to one another; they looked most unique with their orange-hued skin and a multitude of gold on their fancy, colorful and distinctive clothing.

"It is a nice place, especially when your welcomed here!" Link chuckled. Those Gerudo were fiercely dexterous when it came to protecting their fortress and warding off the trespassing population. Spears, scimitars, and katanas; they would slice up any intruder.

Link dismounted Epona, and Zelda quickly followed. It seemed as if there was much to explore of this land; she couldn't wait to see it. Surely Link was most greatly welcomed here; he had destroyed the evil burden that once lay in their Spirit Temple.

To prevent anything _else_ wrong from happening, Link laced his right arm with Zelda's left, grasping her hand to make sure they never got separated again. Zelda blushed lightly at his forward attitude.

Though it failed to look like it, the main bridge was unbelievably sturdy. It was a little scary seeing as it had no side ropes; Zelda absently wondered if anyone had ever jumped or simply fallen off of here...

"All hail the Hero of Time!" The two Gerudo bowed before Link like he was a king. Yeah, he was welcome here...

"You're too generous, ladies," Link responded slightly pompously. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that, it had been forever ago since he had saved them. For all he knew, there could be another pair of evil witches haunting their temple at this moment.

After they were out of earshot of the Gerudo, Zelda said, "Wow, talk about over the top!" and laughed.

"Well, I deserve it, don't I?" Link asked, humor glinting in his cerulean eyes and a soft smirk playing on his features.

Zelda couldn't answer that truthfully. If she'd been one of those girls, she would have used the position she was in to her advantage...

Finally, they had reached the massive fortress. Four stories tall, made of deep beige brick with the occasional bit of moss lingering. Numerous guards patrolled the area clad in purple clothing and carrying long, sharp blades over their shoulders; waiting to attack any on-comers. It wouldn't do anyone any good trying to sneak in there.

To contradict her thoughts, Link whispered mischievously, "Would you believe me if I said I had sneaked in there before?"

Zelda laughed again. Yes, she could believe it; it was Link after all...

Now they were walking a path towards an archery range with a couple Gerudo and a few horses standing around.

Link stopped about halfway up the path and pulled out his ocarina, raising it to his lips. The melody that he'd played when Epona had come to the mansion.

Moments later, Epona was galloping casually towards them. Link promptly mounted her, yet signaled for Zelda to stay. Was he planning on showing his archery skills... on horseback?

"Watch this, Zel!" Link shouted, a competitive, fiery sheen in his eyes. He galloped over to the Gerudo in charge and gave her a large pile of rupees, saying generously, "Keep the change." He pulled out his bow and took the arrows she handed him; they were a red arrow while the ones he owned were a golden color, so they were distinctive.

The Gerudo sounded a whistle and Link set Epona to a steady trot. He loaded his bow like a professional, aiming in a fraction of a second and shooting in the next. His arrows hit all the targets square in the center, and he even had time to break the pots he passed by.

Zelda was quite amazed. She knew he was more than proficient in archery, but on _horseback_ and _moving_? Even she, who was just as proficient, would fail to succeed in such an act. Almost finished with the course, he had shot every arrow at the center, a sweet, metallic kiss on the splintering wood... Any archer's pleasure.

Link halted Epona and dismounted. "How's that for impressive?" he smirked.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Don't break your arm patting yourself on the back, now."

Link faked looking hurt and pouted, "Why Zelda, how unjust!" then chuckled, taking her arm again and leading Epona away from the archery course and back to the main waterfall. A simple, leisurely stroll, enjoying each others' company.

A voice stopped them dead in their tracks. "Zelda? Link?"

The two turned around, still linked by the arm. Nabooru stand staring at them in disbelief; she hadn't seen them in years.

"Nabs!" Zelda ran to greet Nabooru. Despite not having much business with the Gerudo, Nabooru had been the only one who was associated with the royalty, being royalty herself. Ever since the two were small children, Zelda and Nabooru had been great friends and it lasted forever more. Link, of course, was known by everyone in Hyrule for his previous deeds.

Nabooru stared Link down a bit. "Oh, yeah, you helped me out when our temple was in great distress, I and my colony thank you so much, Link..." A few passersby stopped and bowed before Link as if HE were the royalty here...

Link nodded curtly in response. He could tell he wasn't wanted in this conversation, so he headed back for the river.

Nabooru didn't even notice. "So, Zelda, we have some catching up to do. How have you been?"

Zelda wasn't going to talk for long. "I've been great, yourself?"

"I've been so great, everyone is eagerly awaiting the birth of the next Gerudo King after Ganondorf... It is a relieving prospect to look forward to. How is Link?"

"He's been splendid, really." Zelda didn't wish to know how that 'birth' occurred...

"That's good to hear. Your relationship seems to be developing nicely, Zelda!"

"_Reslationship_?!" Zelda exclaimed, attracting a little more attention than desired; passing Gerudo girls gawking at her.

Nabooru's eyes narrowed. "You aren't 'together?'"

"No, we aren't, never have been!... Despite how much I want us to be..." Zelda muttered the last.

"Zelda, you both should be together. I would have thought it that way; he was holding your hand and everything, you both had that familiar sparkle in your eyes... Surely you want to be with him?"

Obviously she hadn't heard that last. "Of course I want to, Nabs! But... I'm shy!" Zelda admitted.

"Zelda, we all are at some point. I think you should go for it, soon, before you both lose the feeling! Come on, Zelda... Just approach the subject calmly."

Zelda was officially confused. Since when did Nabs pry into relationships? This was unlike her... "Nabs, I have to leave, Link is waiting..." she began walking towards the waterfall again.

"I'll miss you Zelda! Remember what I said. I hope to see you again soon!" Nabooru's voice faded away as Zelda sprinted away, afraid to face the truth; what her heart yearned to hear about.

Shortly after, she had arrived back at the main waterfall, taking a minute to gaze in awe at its tranquil beauty. The way the water pounded onto the surface of the river created a foamy mist; quite captivating.

Link stood beside her, absently staring at the lake. It seemed like they could stay there for all of eternity.

Out of nowhere, Link said, "Zelda, hop onto my back..."

Zelda blushed profusely. His back? Wasn't that a... personal space? Nevertheless, she obliged and carefully wrapped her arms around his strong, firmly built shoulders. "Where are we going, Link?"

A fierce determination, prideful, and adventurous glint in his fiery eyes once again, Link replied almost huskily, "Lake Hylia..."

Zelda thought this was rather odd. Why not just take Epona out of the valley and around to the lake?

But then it occurred to her that he hadn't intended to go the long way. Well, the long way _down_, but not around.

They were going to jump off the cliff.

Sure enough, Link was heading that way. Of course, he had probably done this millions of times when he was younger _and_ older, so it was no big deal to him. Zelda closed her eyes and awaited that 'falling' feeling...

Good times.

-

A sword swept across the ground with extraordinary speed. Fists met arms, feet met faces, and sweat met skin as Peach and Roy fought with more ferocity than was displayed in their earlier activities. Roy was definitely of more strength than Peach, but he made it seem like he was... a little on the weak side. It'd work.

They had been training for at least an hour straight, both of them needed a break. Peach ceased her kicks and punches, and Roy sheathed his sword. Both smeared the stench-like sweat off their foreheads in an attempt to cool down a little.

"You're really strong, Roy..." Peach muttered, sighing. "I'll never be as good as you."

Roy really hated to disagree. "Peach, we really can't be compared, we have such different fighting techniques. I think that you're really strong too, as strong as Zelda and Samus." That was a lie. Samus was stronger than some of the male population, and Zelda was no wimp either. At least Peach was stronger than the training dummies... There was still hope.

Peach smiled, soaking up the (secretly) tainted words of consolation like a desert dry rag. _Roy is so generous... _she thought.

Roy picked up a nearby bottle of water in their corner of the room, chugging half of it at once. The vast room was divided into four identical sections, each was a stadium sized area of changeable terrain protected by an invisible shield as a wall to separate them. There was a hallway down the middle with doors that lead to each individual section; with a storage room at the far wall. The terrain was changeable based on which conditions a fighter needed practice in. They ranged from grassy, fiery and hot, water, ice, rocky, and plain, flat stone terrain. Peach and Roy had just been fighting on the plain terrain; no extra obstacles to encounter.

After guzzling the rest of the water bottle and catching his breath, Roy spoke once more, "Ready to find Samus and Marth?"

"Sure!" Peach replied, trailing closely behind him.

Soon, they reached the fork in the entrance hall, leading to the two separate wings of bedrooms. Peach set off up the one to the right, and Roy to the left; Marth and Samus were actually fairly far apart from each other. Sort of...

Peach had expected to find Samus in her room still if she hadn't gone to the training room, and was rather surprised to walk up to Samus's door and find a note that said 'Gone' in what was clearly her handwriting. _Where would she be; it's still fairly early... Eight forty-nine... _Peach thought. She only hoped that Samus was outside, or visiting someone...

-

In the meantime, Roy was making his way to Marth's room like normal, nothing hindering him at all. All was the same when he gave a firm knock to the door and awaited an answer. It was the same when he heard rustling in the room, and the same when the door creaked open.

Marth was disheveled, to say the least. His hair in complete disarray and barely half-clothed, a light pink blush was plastered onto his cheeks along with extreme tensing of muscles.

"Marth, what happened to you? You and your bed have a good time?" Roy chuckled, thinking Marth would too... Nope. Just a sullen, slightly annoyed look.

"Seriously, Marth. Peach and I wanted to have lunch together with you and Samus, so we figured we'd ask you two about it now?" Roy shrugged, eyeing Marth again. By half clothed, that meant shirtless and the long boxers seemed askew... One rough bed.

Marth grunted. "All right, sounds good. But not 'till about... Noon, right?"

"Right, so see you then out in the courtyard?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Later," Marth sighed and returned to the privacy of his room. _Well, hopefully at least_; he thought as he clicked the lock.

In the semi-darkness of his room (a small lamp was on) he asked, "So what do you think, Samus?" and smoothed out his hair in front of the mirror.

"I think it would be nice to eat lunch with them... As long as we can spend time together afterward," Samus murmured, walking over to Marth and laying her head on his shoulder from behind him.

"Most definitely, mademoiselle..." Marth smiled and turned toward her, slipping his hands under her tank top; massaging her back lovingly. They both hoped time would stop as he placed his lips atop hers again.

-

"Sammie!" Peach, clad in lavender dress with matching shoes and gloves, hugged Samus as she and Marth approached the courtyard picnic. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

Samus hesitated as Marth left her to talk; confiding in Roy about something. "Well, I was with Marth...We were... uhh—"

"Seriously, Samus, you can tell me. Is everything going all right between you?" Peach looked concerned.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. Peach, I spent the night with Marth... and we stayed there all morning..." Samus muttered, hoping Peach had much worse hearing than Zelda.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "Did... anything...?" she sounded like she was going to continue, but she lost her train of thoughts.

"No, nothing happened!" Samus exclaimed, a little louder than intended. In a lower tone she continued, "We have only been together for twenty four hours, Peach!"

"Don't you think you're taking things too fast?"

"..." Samus didn't know how to answer that. Perhaps they really were moving along too quickly...

Roy abruptly interrupted their talk. "Samus, Peach, come join us!" Marth gave him a glare and bopped him on the head. Nevertheless, Peach and Samus sat beside their lovers on the neatly placed picnic blanket.

Funny, this setting seemed quite familiar to Samus and Marth.

"So, how was your morning, Roy?" Samus asked, to start some form of conversation.

"Ehh, it was fine. Peach and I trained together, and then we prepared the picnic for all of us. Nothing exciting," he wasn't going to mention the numerous make-out sessions entwined like vines in their morning schedule. He even cleaned up the evidence; combed his hair nicely, it always reflected Peach's less than organized ministrations.

Samus didn't wish to inform Roy of the morning Marth and Samus spent together... Oh the ridicule and mockery they would receive, and possible lecturing from Peach...

Marth changed the topic a little. "Who fought better?" he smirked maliciously. This could get interesting.

Roy tried to answer, pulling sandwiches out of the traditional picnic basket. "Uhh, w-well, we..."

"Roy and I were basically even on exhaustion when we stopped. I think we both fought evenly." Peach answered for him.

Marth wasn't accepting this. He looked at Peach like her face had just turned purple to match her dress. "You mean... you and Roy fought _equally_?" he inquired incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, we did, Marth," Roy was glad Peach could come up with such a great answer.

Marth just chose to drop the subject; if he wished them to explain further it would result in him going insane.

Even Samus knew that if _she_ fought Peach, she could win, and Roy was a much better fighter than her. He must have been going easy on her...

Conversation ceased as everyone enjoyed their (gourmet, as Roy had falsely claimed) ham and cheese sandwiches.

Of course, the silence wouldn't last... "So, Samus, I hear Peach couldn't find you this morning. Where were you?" Roy asked. Obviously Peach hadn't told him, especially when she firmly slapped his cheek, leaving a bright red imprint. "Okay, okay, never mind!"

Peach shook her head. "You shouldn't be nosy... To return the favor of asking us earlier, how was your morning, Marth?"

Samus scoffed. Sure, Roy was being outwardly nosy, but Peach was being sneaky about it! The little—

Samus could see Marth blushing slightly. _Don't blow our cover, Marth!! _"My morning was fine, thank you..." More blushing. "I-isn't it a nice day outside?"

Peach smirked. She was determined to get some information out of Marth. "It certainly is. Perhaps Roy and I should have asked you both to train with us earlier?"

"Ahh, well I was kinda... busy earlier today..." Marth replied sceptically. He wasn't fond of flat-out lying, but fibbing every so often was acceptable enough. This was true, he was busy; he just didn't have to explain what exactly he was doing.

"Oh, that's too bad... I'm sure Samus would have spent some time with you, right Sammie?" Peach smirked even wider.

Marth could practically feel sweat droplets dripping down his back. This was getting harder and harder to evade...

"Well, I was a little busy, too..." Samus chimed in shyly. "Marth and I will have plenty of time later to spend time with each other."

Peach could tell they were lying, but decided to stop pursuing the answer she wanted. She could always find out later...

Roy chuckled and shook his head, taking another bite of sandwich, savoring its 'gourmet' taste. What a day this would be...

-

Zelda engulfed a lungful of air as she sprawled herself out (trying to remain lady-like) on the moist, green grass of the shores of Lake Hylia.

Yes, _Lake Hylia_. That was where she and Link had ended up after Link, ever so kindly and without much warning, leaped off the cliff of Gerudo Valley despite being recommended not to perform such tasks.

The princess had to admit that the rush of adrenaline she felt when they were falling had been an incredible sensation to only be felt once in a lifetime. The wind fiercely licked at them everywhere it could reach, her hair becoming a rat's nest in a matter of seconds. Then, the pounding water current flowing under them, they hit the water and submerged like someone putting their foot in a sock; smooth and simple.

All the while, she was gripping Link's shoulders tightly; the skin was probably turning white. Rapidly, they had floated down the river, falling down shorter waterfalls. That same rush of adrenaline was felt each time they plummeted downwards...

Eventually, they ended up in the vast, open Lake Hylia from the river's wild current. Zelda had immediately swam to the shore in hope to become dry once again, and Link had decided to swim around in the lake for a few minutes before coming to sit beside her.

And there they remained, for awhile. Shortly after basking in the glorious sunlight, Link stood and asked, "Would you like to go and visit Malon?"

"That sounds great!" Zelda replied with a newfound cheer in her tone.

Link stood and offered his hand to Zelda, who accepted it politely. Link played the ocarina to call Epona, and they traveled the vast lands of Hyrule once more.

-

"Finally..." Marth whispered huskily, the door shutting and lock clicking. He and Samus had left the picnic about five minutes ago after finishing their lunch and hearing Roy talk about his sword compared to the Falchion... Marth would have loved to have permanently distorted him after some of the innuendos he managed to insert into the topic... Peach must have expressed her thoughts of their relationship with Roy.

Samus had to agree. Despite having just gotten with Marth yesterday, she desired his gentle yet searingly pleasurable touches so much she felt as if she needed them to live. Yes, maybe they were being a tad overzealous... or a lot... but what can be done about it, really?

Marth decided to be a tease today. As soon as his lips came in contact with hers, he pulled back again. A brush of the skin was enough to light a fire within them.

Samus easily got discouraged and rather wanted to punch Marth in the gut so he'd be still. Though, this treatment was interesting indeed...

She gasped as hands slipped under her blouse, caressing her lower back like earlier. Finally, he let her kiss his lips for more than one second and she absorbed the feeling, just in case. He kissed her earlobe, nibbling on the cool, ticklish skin, then moved to her neck. He held up the statement: Lips were made for kissing, and so was the rest of your body. "I love you..." Marth whispered softly.

-

"Link? Zelda? What are you doing here?!" Malon had caught sight of the pair on Epona as they rode into the ranch. Halting the mare, Link dismounted, promptly followed by Zelda.

"Long time, no see, Malon!" Link walked over to her and casually hugged her.

"Zelda!" Malon cooed, hugging her. Malon had, in fact, been one of Zelda's dearest friends since they had been young, what with Malon's father being a milk seller to the royalty of Hyrule.

"I've missed you Malon!" Zelda inhaled her friend's clean scent of fresh laundry and a minty herb of some kind. Brought back some cheery memories.

Malon smiled. "So, where, in the name of Nayru, have you two been all this time?"

Link answered for them. "The Super Smash Brothers Tournament, farther south of here. Both of us are fighters there, and we took a chance to come down for a visit."

"Wow, I guess you learn new things every day! How long have you been in Hyrule?" Malon asked, chuckling.

"Just one day, and we're leaving midday tomorrow," Zelda piped in.

"Aw. Well, I'm glad you stopped by to see me! I see Epona's been a great help to you. She seems really happy and well off, Link. I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, she has..." Link gazed over at Epona, thinking of all the times when she'd saved his ass...

Malon and Zelda gazed with him. They all seemed to take a moment to just... remember, recollect, reminisce. All the times they'd had together and all the good they had done. Zelda thought about her relationship with Link, and how far it had come.

Malon finally broke the silence. "Do you two need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm sure we'll mana—" Link began.

With much more emphasis, Malon screeched, "_DO YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY_?!"

Zelda started, but didn't answer. It was Link's choice after all.

Link hesitantly replied, "W-well, y-yes I suppose we d-do... But we could never impose..." Always the generous, kind gentleman.

"Link, you could never impose upon me, you know that. My father is staying at the Kakariko village for a few weeks, and I'm taking care of the ranch, so you'd be no problem. In fact, Zellie and I have lots to catch up on! Stay in our guest shack, both of you," Malon insisted.

"Malon, are you really sure?" It was as if Link wished to be harshly whacked upside the head.

"YES! Link, you're starting to annoy me. Go take Epona out for a ride so Zellie and I can talk, would you?"

Link rolled his eyes, but left them to themselves nevertheless.

Malon led Zelda into her home, apparently she was going to cook dinner for the group. "So, Zel, how have you been lately?"

"The same, really. I am really learning how to use my magical powers for the greater good, despite the whole 'fighting' thing..." Zelda chuckled. "What about you?"

"Again, the same. Just the chores around here and visiting around Hyrule every so often. It brightens up my life to see you two again!" Malon paused for a bit, removing three chunks of meat from an icebox in her kitchen. "What I really wanted to ask is what is your... relationship status with Link?"

Zelda's cheeks turned beet red. Ironically, Malon was now chopping up some of the red-hued vegetable... "W-well... I guess we're really close friends, but—"

"WHAT?!" Malon exclaimed, almost dropping her large butcher knife. "Are you saying, after seven years plus of knowing him, you're 'really close friends?' You'd better be joking."

"I WAS going to say that despite us being friends and all, I want us to be... more... Wait, why do you care?" Zelda asked with a little more ignorance than intended.

"Zelda, I asked because you two were a match made by the three Goddesses. Farore created Link, Nayru created you, and Din sparked the attraction!**(3)** Do you love him like I think you do?" Malon was freaking out now.

"Well..." Zelda began, twiddling her thumbs as Malon went back to chopping. "Yes, Malon. I am head over heels in love with him. But, I just don't know if he would feel the same..."

"Zelda, what man takes a woman on a huge trip like this if he DOESN'T love her? I would have to observe him being around you, but I bet he feels the exact same way. Hm, maybe I'll talk to him in awhile?" Malon muttered as she plopped some vegetables and meat into a large pot on a makeshift stove, turning up the heat to cook the food.

"I guess you're right... You really would talk to him? That might help..." Zelda's expression could have shied away the sun.

"Well, it's settled. I'll talk to him after our dinner. Speaking of which, that's almost finished. Call Link back, would you?"

Zelda nodded and sauntered off to retrieve Link for a hearty, tasteful meal.

-

Mahogany chairs scraped the hardwood floor and silverware clinked to the porcelain plates lined up on the long dining table. Legs crossed and hands met. Feet fidgeted, bodies settled.

The dinner process unfolded once more. Everyone filed into the room and seated themselves, awaiting food and icy, refreshing water. Tonight, the fighters were greeted with the pleasing aroma of spaghetti and meatballs; Italian spices, garlic, oregano, tomato; all of which were very enticing.

"So, Samus, how was your—" Roy began casually, slurping noodles.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Samus shrieked, her fork clanging to the plate before her.

"God, what's with her?" Roy asked Marth; Peach flared at Samus's reaction to her boyfriend asking a simple question.

Marth merely shook his head, dismissing the subject. He couldn't ruin the plan so soon.

Roy shrugged and turned to Peach, whispering something to her that Marth nor Samus could make out. They assumed that the two, despite it being ill-mannered, were discussing possibilities as to why Samus was now acting like a melodramatic bitch. The popular suggestion was monthly cycle.

Marth chuckled. The plan was, since Peach and Roy refused to keep out of their 'personal' business, Samus and Marth would act distant from each other while Samus answered all their questions with retorts or curses. Then, later in the evening, Marth and Samus could be together like normal.

The only problem was that this plan wouldn't keep Peach and Marth from assuming ridiculous things... But, it could also teach them to stop prying and keep to each other.

Dinner passed by slowly and an air of hostility blanketed itself around them. The four of them ate their meals in complete silence, having only pointless conversation around them to mull over. _Oh, Samus, please be finished eating... _Marth pleaded as he eventually gulped down the rest of his water.

Marth's 'wish' came true. Samus had already stood and looked like she was going to yank him by the collar if he didn't follow her out. Not that he would mind that, per se... Nevertheless, he stood and followed her out, hoping to talk to Roy later and explain the ordeal.

Samus broke the ice. "Marth, I'm going to go freshen up in my room, so I'll see you in a little while!" She kissed him gently on the cheek, waved ever so cutely, and headed off.

Marth sighed. 'A little while' meant an hour, probably, so he would have some time to freshen up himself. Joy...

-

Zelda moaned softly in appeasement from the superb meal. Everything was cooked and spiced to perfection, and Malon, Link, and herself had made such delightful conversation.

Now she stood leaned against the wall of the large barn, gazing at the twinkling moon and its stars. It was so very full and luminous, the stars seemed to be behind it like dazzling minions. An impeccably large army of light that out-shined even the darkest of darknesses.

Link sat cross-legged in the grass several yards away, staring at the half-lit moon all the same. Zelda felt an intense urge to, simply, stand and then perch by him only to engage in stimulating conversation; maybe a few chuckles and warm smiles. She was just so nervous.

"_Zelda, you should be with him," … "Do you love him like I think you do?"... _Bits and pieces of Malon's and Nabooru's advice and support breezed through her mind and seemed to say to her: _'Go over there NOW and talk to him.' _Well, Malon had said she was going to talk to him. Albeit she probably only lightened him up a little, it would still help...

She stood straight and walked silently over to him, sitting beside him. He not only turned his head, but spun around to face her completely. "Hey, Zel..." he murmured softly. She couldn't make out his expression.

Zelda didn't respond. An outside force had rendered her voice useless.

"I-I..." he stuttered, hesitating again. "Want to... tell you something?" A hint of a question in his voice, but she gave him all the time he needed.

_Poor Link, he looks so flustered. He looks exactly like how I feel..._

_You damn idiot, just spit it out!_ "Zelda... I-I..." Link stopped and inhaled deeply. _3...2...1..._ "Zelda, I love you." _There. _Exhale.

_Huh? Wait, am I dreaming?! He said he loves me?!_ "L-Link..." she let the joyful tears stream down her face; there really was no point in stopping them. She just hoped he knew they were tears of joy.

Link acted with newfound spontaneity. He gently kissed her, his left hand grasping her right hand tenderly. She was crying. That must be good, right?

Zelda could've slapped him. She loved him, yes, but this kiss was the most chaste kiss she'd ever considered. She could get more reaction out of a rock. Well, at least he was being considerate...

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and slid her tongue over his bottom lip; not for entry, but for passion. She could almost taste his reddened cheeks.

Nevertheless, he complied and (however hesitantly and cautiously) embraced her while his bottom lip quivered; the 'pressure' was almost too much for him.

Just as slowly but perhaps with less hesitation, Link pulled away; he had to gauge her reaction, as if he hadn't already. "Zel?" he whispered.

Tears again. Somehow, though, he knew it was a prosperous action.

-

Eyes locked passionately as lukewarm hands intertwined. Whispers in ears and tousling of hair until lips met; all in a matter of seconds.

Just the usual, casual way to say goodnight to your loved one. At least, that's what Peach and Roy thought. "I love you..." Roy murmured, softly tickling Peach's neck with the tip of his finger. "Good night."

Peach reluctantly said goodbye as well and walked into her room. She couldn't help but be worried about Samus and Marth and the recent... event. She wondered if it was because of her inquiring about their relationship. Those two were the youngest out of any of them**(4) **so naturally they were more prone to... take things further than they should. Peach suspected that Samus had spent the morning, at least, with Marth.

She sighed as she changed into her night clothing. As much as she wanted to advise them and inform them, it wouldn't really serve a purpose. It was their lives after all, and she nor Roy could control their actions. Peach could see where that would make them mad; she would simply apologize tomorrow.

Now, it was time to sleep. To forget about these troubles and get more rest before her fights. She would definitely need it. Peach wasted no time in slipping under the warm covers and falling asleep.

-

Marth softly sighed in appeasement as the tepid droplets of necessary substance pounded against his skin. This was helping him relieve tension so well; thanks Roy and Peach... Samus would make him feel much better. Just being graced with her presence could cure cancer...

A smug smile tugged at his lips. He had the intense satisfaction of knowing he smelled identical to a fresh sprig of peppermint as he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off elaborately. After he tugged on his navy blue boxers he was good to go.

Much to his surprise, Samus was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in a casual pink tank shirt and long powder blue pants. Her hair was not down tonight, but it still shone brightly in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

Their eyes met and they both smiled. Marth walked over to her and sat beside her. "That was quick."

She chuckled. "Yeah, says the one who was just in the shower for an hour and a half!" Samus gestured to the small digital clock, which, certainly, read nine thirty four.

Marth laughed and shook his head. "I guess I really was—stressed..." His breath hitched slightly as Samus's fingertips gracefully traced a path across his chest. He hugged her close to him and inhaled her scent. Now she smelled of fresh rain and general comfort.

They lay down together on the small bed. Samus shifted her weight so that her head was on Marth's chest and he could embrace her comfortingly. She sighed as he rubbed her back sensually and wrapped the thin sheets over them.

Marth hummed some sort of lullaby, a soothing one at that. It meant the world to him; his late sister Elice had always hummed it for him when he was much younger. He could never forget it, and he hoped Samus would appreciate it.

She seemed to. After a few minutes of rhythmic massage and humming, her breathing slowed and her eyes were shut. Marth smiled at the sight, he could stay up all night and watch her sleep in peace. With the thought in mind he succumbed to his bodily demands and drifted off like passing clouds in a pure blue sky...

* * *

**(1): The anatomy- the human body; despite slightly informal reference; please excuse that.**

**(2): Chitter- to chatter, talk. (Usually refers to birds... but not in certain cases.)**

**(3): I was trying to create a metaphoric relationship... Ehh. I matched them to their sections of Triforce and thought 'Din' because of fire, sparked passion...yeah.**

**(4): So, Samus/Marth being the youngest. I know Zelda/Link in reality are the youngest but for the SAKE OF THE DAMN STORY, they aren't. We'll say Samus/Marth are 20/21 and the rest are a couple years older, 24/25. How's that? Sorry it wasn't specified sooner in the actual story. Age is but a number after all ;)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: DEAR GOD this took forever... And I'm still not necessarily happy with it. I will be glad for the next chapter when I can write some fighting scenes! I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONG!! And the story does, believe it or not, have dramatic twists...**

**So, I must ask my (frustrated and tired) readers something. (Having not many options) I have focused quite a bit on the 'romance' of the story. It is actually key for what is coming up. But, I was going to ask, for the sake of the next few chapters, do you like this much romantic exposure? (If you do, the chapters will be LONG. If you don't, they'll still be long but shorter.)**

**Also, about this particular chapter, would it be preferred that I make it into two chapters? If so, please let me know.**

**Well, if anyone is, in fact, still reading after this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


	7. Day Six: Before The Darkness

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers:**

MidnightMoon16

DoH-Endstufe

WhiteFire56

TaylorAndEllie

shana elmsford

**DAMN!!! Two and a half months?! I suck!!! So does writer's block and school.**

**So, I busted my ass to finish this today because: IT'S MY ONE-YEAR FF/NET ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!! Yay! I apologize for any un-epicness and the short length of it.**

**Hope you enjoy it a little!

* * *

**

**Tournament Chapter Seven:**

_Day Six: Before The Darkness_

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

Roy stirred in the warm, comforting bed. Was it morning already?

He had found it difficult to get to sleep the previous night, for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was the fact that Link and Zelda would be arriving back, or Marth and Samus and the quarreling... Or maybe it was just the upcoming battles. Who knows who he would be paired up against?

He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. The green numbers indignantly glared seven fifteen at him. _Screw this, I'm going back to sleep_, Roy thought, huffing. He would surely wake up again in an hour or two.

Snores blared.

-

"...Wake up. Zelda... Zelda?"

Zelda stirred and allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. That voice; it purred so softly and wrapped itself like a cocoon around her sensitive eardrum... An equally soft hand cautiously caressed her left forearm.

She focused her gaze on the owner of said hand. Link's dazzlingly spectacular cerulean eyes gazed into hers. "'Morning..." She yawned gently, sitting up.

Link was already dressed; shoes on, gear ready. Perhaps they wished to leave before midday. He leaned forward to place a sweet, drawn out kiss onto her naturally moist lips. "Shall we prepare to leave now?"

Zelda nodded and hopped out of bed with a new lift to her step. She had a mansion full of optimism to return home to, not to mention a princely being right beside her.

Link took her hand and led her outside to be greeted by a warm, securing sunlit glow. Malon could be seen tending to some of the horses near the stables. Looking up from a small black foal, she waved cheerily and trotted over to meet them.

"You two getting ready to leave so soon?" Malon faked a hurt pout.

"We don't want to, but the tournament is resuming tomorrow..." Link sighed and gave Malon a friendly hug. "Thank you so much, Malon. We'll make sure to visit again soon; keep in touch!" Link nodded with his genuinely sincere smile and jogged off to retrieve Epona and leave Zelda alone with her friend.

"Malon, I can't thank you enough... Your advice really came in handy!" Zelda winked and Malon cracked a smile that split her face in two. She tackled the princess with a hug that she couldn't forget in a million years.

"You better come back to see me, Zellie."

"You know it!" Zelda saw Link walking over with Epona and quickly took her cue to mount. One last wave, and they were heading back to the mansion.

-

She awoke with the gentle touch of a kiss to her hair. _Let me go back to sleep, you dumbass! _She would have yelled to anyone but Marth. Perhaps it was time to awaken anyway.

"Marth, that tickles..." Samus whispered playfully as Marth's moist tongue grazed her cheek. He must have realized she had awoken, or he had a death wish.

As if to say, 'Of course it does...' Marth chuckled and attacked her stomach, hands roaming free. Endless laughter escaped from Samus as she attempted to tickle him in return; he appeared to have no tickle spots.

Finally he relented and she could breathe again. She'd find that tickle spot, one way or another! For now, she settled with climbing on top of him and planting a firm kiss to his eager lips. Feisty.

Samus smiled inwardly, reminding herself that she would never get tired of his caresses and touches and care. She could stay with him all day long and love him every minute of it. Perhaps that was what made it so difficult to pull away and state firmly that they had other matters to take care of... Like meeting Link and Zelda when they returned shortly.

"Do I ever tell you how much I love you, Samus?" Marth's beautiful pools of blue filled her with elation.

"Well, who's counting, baby?" Samus smirked and he chuckled. "We really should go to the entrance hall, you know?"

"I guess we should... Well, I'll go get dressed then," Marth pecked her cheek and stood out of bed, stretching.

Samus yawned in reply and stood also. "I'll go get dressed in my room. Meet you in the entrance hall, okay?"

"Got it!" Marth called as she slid out the door. He sighed. He'd never get tired of her either...

-

Why must she suffer pain so early in the morning? The pounding feeling would not cease from mere relaxing...

Peach groaned and sat up in the warm bed. Her head ached severely, and it was no sinus headache. Had she slept badly? Did she need more sleep? Was it something she ate? Perhaps she had been subconsciously thinking about what she had said to Samus yesterday.

As the thoughts ran through her head, she noticed the late time of nine fifty-three. Alas, it was a Sunday, so most of the fighters would still be asleep. With that thought, Peach collapsed against the pillows and tried to fall into a healing slumber.

-

Roy yawned. Okay, so three hours was what it took... The clock read ten-fifteen. He wondered why Peach hadn't woken him, or Marth. Well, scratch off Marth, he was 'occupied' with something, but Peach was an early riser. Maybe she was just getting some extra rest?

Nevertheless, he hopped out of bed and trotted off to relieve himself briefly, all the while pondering whether he should check on Peach. It wouldn't hurt anything to make sure; be the kind of boyfriend every girl dreams of.

After dressing in a flame-red tunic with trousers to match and tugging on those begrudged boots, Roy definitely decided to head for Peach's room to check up on her.

-

"Hey, Marth, could you go get Roy so we'll be in the entrance hall in time to greet Zelda and Link?" Samus asked, scanning Marth's clothing choice of a forest green tunic and trousers to match. She'd confuse him with Link now!

"Oh, sure. We probably still have a half hour, Samus."

"Oh well, at least we'll be ready."

Marth sighed and walked up to Roy's room. It startled him to find a note saying 'Out' on the door in Roy's distinctive, scrawled handwriting. Perhaps he was visiting Peach... But he usually did that earlier in the day! Come to think of it, Marth hadn't seen either of them all day. Why did people around here always have trouble finding each other?

Marth shook his head and went back to Samus in the entrance hall. "Roy wasn't in his room. The only thing I could think of was that he went to visit Peach..." He shrugged.

Samus groaned. "I swear... Maybe this was what it was like for Roy and Peach yesterday, finding me? I'll go to Peach's."

There was no note on the door to her room, so Samus knocked quietly. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal not Peach, but a sullen, distressed Roy.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"Morning, Samus. I don't know what's wrong. I decided to come check on Peach this morning and she's been asleep ever since. In her sleep, she's very distressed. I think something is bothering her and she really should be in the infirmary." Roy whispered and it surprised Samus; the care he had for his lover.

"Well, we'll tell Link and Zelda all this; we're waiting for them to get back. Tell Peach when she wakes up she needs to go to the infirmary!"

"I'll do, Samus. Thank you for coming to check on her, too. I'll catch up with you guys later," Roy nodded and quietly retreated behind the door again.

Samus could only hope Peach was okay as she walked back to Marth and repeated what Roy had told her.

"At least she's under Roy's close watch and the doctors here are great. I hope she'll be okay..." Marth encased Samus in the comforting warmth of his gentle embrace. She nuzzled her face in his chest, never wanting him to let go.

After a few calm minutes, they heard the large door creak open, revealing Link and Zelda, hand in hand.

"Hey, you're back!" Samus called, rushing to greet them. "How was your trip?"

"We had a great time seeing everyone again and we promised to visit more often. But, of course, we missed you guys and wondered what we were missing out on around here." Zelda gave Samus a friendly hug.

"We missed you guys, too. Nothing really happened while you were gone... Except the fact that Marth and I are together?" She smiled and took his hand again.

"Link and I are together as of last night! You go, Samus!" Zelda paused for a minute before pondering aloud, "Where are Peach and Roy?"

Samus, for the second time, repeated what Roy told her about Peach and added her opinion also.

"I think she'll be okay. Peach is strong, just like the two of us. She should probably go to the infirmary, though..." The best thing to do was to remain optimistic about the situation!

Samus nodded. "Well, Marth and I will leave you two alone and we'll see you at dinner!" Marth finished talking to Link and followed her to his room.

-

"Peach?" Roy noticed her sitting up out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Peach still had that headache, and it seemed worse now. She couldn't open her eyes.

"I've been here since eleven o'clock because it didn't seem like you to still be asleep. What's wrong?" Roy stood up from the small chair and sat on her bed, taking her hand lovingly.

"I don't know what's wrong. I was fine yesterday... I have a terrible headache and it isn't going away."

"Peach, you need to be in the infirmary, let me take you there."

She didn't argue and let him lift her out of the bed and carry her bridal-style out of the room. Albeit a little unusual, she definitely didn't feel up to getting there herself.

Peach felt as if she could lose consciousness in his arms, so she managed to utter, "I love you," before the darkness.

-

"Roy, you really should eat something! We need our energy to fight tomorrow," Marth suggested.

"I know, man, but... I can't stop worrying about Peach. The doctors said she would be fine, but she can't fight! How is that fine?!" Roy looked like he was going to break down and start sobbing.

Link lay a caring hand on his back. "I know you care deeply for her and you worry about her. But, for her sake and your own, you have to see the bright side of everything. Keep your chin up; she'll get better with your support, Roy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Link. I'll do that."

The fighters ate calmly and slowly, waiting for Master Hand to announce the next days' battles. They were as ready as they could be.

Master Hand scuttled around at the head of the room, fumbling with a piece of paper. "Good evening, fighters! I presume your weekend of rest was indeed revitalizing. Now, I shall announce tomorrow's battles beginning at nine o'clock: Captain Falcon versus Marth, R.O.B. versus Lucario, Falco versus Sonic, and Zelda versus Snake. Good luck to all of you, and get some good rest tonight!"

Whispering commenced. Marth wasn't too worried, as long as he kept his game up and maintained his agility, he could win the fight. He worried a little for Zelda against Snake, but she was a strong fighter to say the least.

"Well, good luck everybody! See you tomorrow," Roy grinned and stood from the chair, waving.

Samus whispered something into Marth's ear and he nodded tersely. Link took Zelda's hand and they walked away muttering sweet nothings to each other.

-

Link placed a chaste, tender kiss on Zelda's lips. "You'll do great, Zel. See you tomorrow..." He waved goodnight and trotted up to his room.

"Aw." Unbeknownst to Zelda, Samus had followed her and had witnessed the mini-display. "We're all like one big love pyramid. You and Link, Roy and Peach, and Marth and me... In less than one week, too!" she chuckled.

Zelda nodded and followed Samus up to their room. "It seems you and Marth are very comfy, am I correct?"

"You are correct. In fact, I'm only going to shower and change clothes; I'll go spend the night with Marth. That's... how comfy we are."

Zelda offered no judgment. At least they were not hindered by anything and felt free to live out their love for each other and seize the opportunities.

Indifferent to the silence, Samus shrugged and grabbed her change of nightclothes and headed for the shower.

A yawn escaped the princess's lips with no restraint. She definitely needed her rest if she were to fight Snake tomorrow's. She had some solid competition there and she'd have a tough time winning it if she were this exhausted. Zelda slid out of her dress and into the cozy, familiar nightclothes; easing into the perfect bed and making her place in the covers.

At that time, Samus had finished showering and exited the bathroom wearing an orange tank top and lime green pajama pants. Her long blonde tresses were pulled up into a lazy bun that framed her angular face suitably. "'Night, Zel. See you tomorrow!" Samus called, leaving the room.

"Bye, Samus," Zelda yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

-

Samus knocked quietly on Marth's door and waited like any normal night.

It was only when thirty seconds passed that she decided to just open the door herself and walk right in, surely Marth wouldn't mind.

She found him standing in front of his mirror, his shirtless back to her and a comb in his hand. He whipped at his already perfect hair with the comb, forcing every little hair to stay in place; if they didn't they would suffer the consequences. Samus pitied them.

Next thing she knew, Marth set down the comb and stretched his arms, flexing absently. Only when he decided to 'test his chest muscles' did Samus burst out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Marth turned a little too quickly and tripped over his own two feet, landing ass-first on the ground; only causing Samus to laugh more! "H-How long have you been there, Samus?"

Samus giggled again, helping him to his feet. "Long enough to know you are more entertaining than usual today."

"..." Marth stuttered around with various letters of the alphabet and 'invented' a few in the process. He was silenced as Samus locked their lips firmly. She could feel his cheeks heat up rapidly; usually it was him that would start their kissing. Nevertheless, he accepted the treatment quite willingly.

Samus pulled back about a half centimeter and whispered, "This is for good luck tomorrow..." attacking his lips passionately again.

"Thank you... I needed that," he chuckled and added, "I like your hair like that."

"I'll wear it like this more often, then. Let's go to bed for the night, Marth," Samus suggested, finding her way to said piece of furniture and huddling under the covers.

Marth nodded and followed suit, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Samus."

-

Roy lay under the thin white covers of his small bed, shrouded with worrisome thoughts; not that it helped listening to Link's heavy snores. No matter what reassurance he was offered, he couldn't seem to take his mind off Peach. He felt so sorry for her; not being able to fight and left only to the hands of the Goddesses above to stay alive...

Perhaps it wasn't so drastic, he just felt that way. Maybe that's what it takes to find out how much you love your significant other; the chance of them leaving you forever. Roy shuddered violently at the thought.

Sighing in frustration, he trudged into the bathroom and splashed a little water on his pale face, hoping to feel refreshed enough to sleep. True, he didn't have a fight tomorrow, but he still needed some rest...

Roy snuggled into the covers once more. He instinctively knew that this would be one long night.

* * *

**A/N: That's... it! Sorry for it being a SUPER short chapter! I just... Couldn't dig up enough inspiration for it and writer's block... Yeah. I think things will pick up once I can weave in the fluffy goodness around the fights and make a soft-knitted blanket of good story! xD**

**I hope you liked it anyway! I tried to make it somewhat interesting.**

**ALSO, I made a somewhat discreet pun towards the end. Tell me what you think it is! ;)**

**Please Review!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
